Beautiful Sky
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Born as Decepticon, raise as a Autobot. Jetfire wasn't aware, he was a guardian. With the Decepticons after him, can Optimus and Autobots help him? And make him realize he's not alone on this? Especially Skywarp who hated him at the first place? Slash.
1. The Protecter Stand

Before anyone start to read this, this involves with slash. Meaning mech x mech (boy x boy) sort of thing.

Also blood is mention in the transformers that I written about in the story.

So if you dislike these kinds of things, take your leave please. I don't need flames. Thank you.

**Chapter 1**

**The Protector Stand**

"Stay here." I was young, I didn't know what he was doing, his hands were carefully gripped thy other mech neck. Oddly enough, I never had seen a weird shaped red insignia before. It was very well compared to our insignias but ours were much simpler and more…

Snap

_Beautiful_

I flinched as I heard that sound; it was very disturbing to my hearings. My father noticed of my reaction and came to me, telling me everything would be alright. I wonder if that was true…after all, he killed mech.

"Come my chosen one…"

I never understand why he keeps calling me that, it like he forgotten my name. Ever since mother died, father couldn't stop talking about how he's gonna lose me too against those red insignia transformers or more likely someone else. If my golden eyes lie, I don't know what to believe, and who to trust anymore. Just the sky, I could believe in.

_Memory files searching…error…corrupted data…_

"Odd…this is first…" recalled the white mech, as he covered the side of his head, searching for further back memory files; he had before then thousands years ago. All his memories he could even remembered was the time, he was just a youngling and someone he knows gratefully was there for his need but before his youngling, his sparkling times, he couldn't remember a thing.

Looking at his side with tension forming, he felt he's been watched. Quickly he stood up and faced his back against the peacefully landscape. Hands shot out immediately onto his shoulders before he was ready to take out his gun yet. Roughly knocked to the ground, Jetfire came to realized who came who pounce him. "Hotshot!?"

The yellow mech smiled widely at his pal which irritated Jetfire much because of his foolish action earlier, so the idea of revenge came to mind. Jetfire forcibly pushed himself up and tackled Hotshot to the ground, there his hands laid near his neck collar where just a spark of memory shocked him.

_"Stay here…" Snap_

The sound of laughter had returned him back to reality as he realized it was Hotshot who's laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Jetfire cried infuriated, slightly Hotshot smirked which cause some puzzlement to the flyer. Hotshot had pushed Jetfire off the side and playfully tackled him. In his surprise, Jetfire was amused and he tackled back to the yellow racecar to even their odds.

Jetfire soon pulled a punch that entirely missed Hotshot in microsecond, Hotshot chucked of his lack of speed of his punch, grasping his arm that was beside his head, Hotshot tried to bring the flyer down only to be Jetfire's advantage of winning. As his strength wasn't as strong of a match to the flyer, Jetfire had brought him, crashing down.

"Think you can bring me down, Hotshot? I don't think so!" He bragged. The yellow mech was angered of his remark, quickly coming up to face him. Hotshot pulled a few punches towards his flyer friend, which foolishly his efforts were against him since Jetfire had caught one of his thrown swings that brought Hotshot down again.

Painfully, Hotshot felt his chest dented as he looked up noticing Jetfire was chugging a cube shaped filled with pinkish liquid goodness.

"Where you get that?!" He exclaimed, standing with a finger pointing at him, Jetfire responded with sigh.

"You're standing right next to him." He recalled. Feeling refreshed, he pulled back his golden face-plate on.

Hotshot looked as he noticed Sideswipe, one of the younger comrades on earth had brought a tray with energon cubes expect none was filled with that energy liquid. Seeing his unrelated brother grinned sheepishly, Hotshot creates himself a frowned face.

"No more?" He responded with annoyed tone as Sideswipe heave a sweat drop.

"He drank it all." He told looking at Jetfire, Hotshot followed his glare and was sparked with anger.

There Jetfire could felt the tense of anger beside him, he looked at Hotshot's expression of an angry glare and there he couldn't help himself looking happy.

"You look angry." He recalls confidently.

Hotshot was ticked; he jumped as he focused his punch downward where his target had stood. Jetfire had chosen to dodge his attack, where he leaded Hotshot take the chance of hitting aimlessly at him. To Sideswipe point of view, it seems hopeless for Hotshot to even try.

"Why do I even bother…?" protested the young grey and blue mech.

_Hi-Ya!!_

Hotshot missed as he knew, Jetfire cheated his way by flying an inch in thy air and where the steep hill was near his stand. One more step, he'll lose his balance, thou he already did. Jetfire came down to him, where Hotshot was rashly trashed about from the steep hill, and Sideswipe couldn't help himself to laugh.

"You did that on purpose!" Hotshot accused angrily.

"It your fault you fell." Jetfire replied.

Soon the ranting between the yellow mech and the white flyer started meanwhile at a nearby base owned by the Autobots, Optimus from a distance found the younger transformers amusing as while Red Alert approached his commander with folder, secretive to anyone else. Red Alert then took noticed the younger transformers who soon came in the idea of tackling each other.

"Kids these days, would they ever learn?"

Optimus was taken in surprise as he heard his medical trooper voice. He looked at him who watched the young Autobots slowly revealing their 2nd childhood from outside. Red Alert soon frowned of disgust. He faced his commander and passed him the folder. Curious, Optimus opened the folder revealing graphs of ratings from daily medic check-ups. In the name section of the file, the name was clear to Optimus knowledge data.

"It's Jetfire. Why are you showing me this?" Red Alert stayed silent as he was looking back to the young trio.

"Notice his memory file rating?" Optimus looked as the graph was messed.

"What?"

"He has a corrupted file in his memory bank."

Optimus gulped as he heard such thought, he looked back to Red Alert.

"And you just found out now?" Optimus questioned.

"This was his first check-up on earth, how would I know?" respond Red Alert coldly.

Optimus took this as a warning, and narrowed his yellowish optics upon the file. Slowly a memory was coming back to him.

_Optimus_ _Memory files…searching…__**founded**__…processing…__**complete.**_

_"Please wake up…"_

"You took care of Jetfire, when he was just a sparkling right?"

_"Don't leave me…"_

"Of course…"

_"Please…" _

"Then you should know, about his corrupted file right?"

_"Daddy…"_

"No actually, I don't."

_It was one of those briskly moments and the white sparkling knew by looking directly those yellowish optics it was fate that they met and that he is was his Protector…_

_Out of the fire range, the older mech had tightly held onto the sparkling body, using his arms as a shield to protect the young one harm. Slowly awaking the white sparkling realized he was rescued in the hands of the older mech. _

_"Daddy…?" He called shyly to the face the older mech. _

_"You're safe now…" recalled the voice of his protector, the sparkling smiled sheepishly. _

_Then he noticed a shadow from a distance stood high upon a building and the figure was darkly reflected of the moon light, soon his blissful eyes faded away to sleep once more._

_"Be safe…Guardian…" _

_Outside, Autobot Base_

"So Jetfire was found stray, you say?" recalled Red Alert as he gently placed down a small energon cube onto the table. Optimus looked at him with a grave strongly feeling in the pit of his sensors. With his mouth-piece disconnected, Optimus sipped his cube to dry then finally placing down the finished cube onto the table.

"Not exactly," He responded deeply.

Red Alert waited for his commander to speak again but he took some moment as Prime think this over. Optimus himself was hesitating of his decision to even speak about this subject.

"He wasn't actually alone…" Red Alert perked his sensors up to hear his commander speak. "I found him along with a dead body…that he called him, his father…" Red Alert nearly choked as Optimus told. Looking down towards his half-empty cube, Optimus spoke again.

"He's a good boy ever since I met him; I had this feeling that fate had brought us together…"

"And that made you decide to combined with him and become Jet Convey?"

"Things are never that easy, Red." Optimus recalled sadly.

Red Alert soon remembered his own old mech, teaching him everything about medic, and health. He was good at it; he was actually natural at it, until…his old mech had left him for a more important business, warfare. He continued to stare his half filled cube and shortly he finished it.

_"Energon…"_

Optimus glared up as Red Alert had spoken a word that meant everything to them, energon was their source, their food, their strength, even their power. Looking off to the side, Optimus watched his grown up white flyer; he known so long was being tackled by the two racecars, Hotshot and Sideswipe.

"It's our power…" Optimus was distracted as he heard Red Alert again, looking towards him of his reddish visor, Red Alert peer his head up. "And as always Megatron wants more power…" He explained calmly which cause some grief to Optimus.

"Prime!" The shout caused the two to look towards one of entrance of the base, and where Scavenger stood before it. Prime stood up quickly for the news.

"What is it?" He requested.

"Decepticons…"


	2. Those Tainted Chances

If you read far enough to the music box scene and interested to know what the song sound like.

Here is who it by... Kawabe Chieko- Lilium (Music Box Version)

**Chapter 2**

**Those Tainted Chances**

"I don't get it, Screamer…why are we here?" recalled a violet seeker, who sat close at the mountain edge.

His cousin, a brilliant strategist that lusts for more of power, smirk a smile as he looked out to the peaceful scene of the earth's landscape and where the Autobot Base took stand, beautifully in the sight.

"Your memories must be short-circuit cousin because were here of what Thrust wants." Skywarp angrily looked away from his ambition cousin of his.

"So what, it better then not knowing my own sparkling times…" He responded sarcastically and sadly enough Starscream took pity of his younger cousin. Back of looking out, Starscream founded a familiar white flyer being tackled by a yellow mech. "What if they seen us? Shouldn't we be going?" Starscream carefully stare at his cousin with concern but that was the whole point, they were supposed to be bait.

"No, Thrust orders us to stay till he comes."

"Who? Prime?" Skywarp asked rashly.

Starscream chuckled as he shook no. Skywarp was state confuse as he could never tell what his cousin could be thinking.

"Someone that means more to us, especially when we were sparklings…" Starscream explained as Skywarp huffed aside.

"You have to explain more then that Screamer because I don't even remember about my sparkling times." He repeated his excuse as Starscream slightly nodded.

"Yes…of course."

_Starscream memory files…searching…founded…processing…__**completed.**_

_The white flyer was hesitating as he saw the other flyer's hand, his violet colored armor shined nicely towards the dark bluely day of Cybertron. Finally the courage of the white sparking accepted his hand, and was pulled to stand before his height. _

_"I'm Skywarp, what's yours?" _

_While the red seeker watches, he grew jealously of his cousin, making friends with the white flyer that has the same violet insignia on their wings or chest. But seeing the white flyer smile made him a little uneasy as he was helped by Skywarp. _

_"Fly with us!" Skywarp requested as he used his small boosters to lift himself to the air. The white flyer nodded as he followed the violet seeker._

_They twirled and spin in thy air, happily making flying moments with each other, as while Starscream watches with disgust. Suddenly his hands were grasped by the two flyers. _

_"Hey!" He yelped as he was forced to come to thy air with them. _

_Feet off the ground, Skywarp and the white flyer succeed of getting Starscream to join with them. Starscream soon decided to show them off who's a __**real**__ aerial mech in thy sky. He impressed them with some expert flying exercise that he was taught by his own mother. For once, the red seeker never seen anyone smile like that before, where the white flyer had did slowly his mind was opened of their sweet relationship begin._

_Time has pasted quickly as their fun together was the greatest time for young Starscream ever had and for hopes they will stay together to make more sweetness memories. But there a question that strike Starscream curiously, he never knew the white flyer's name, he didn't even asked him yet, Skywarp knew but that was when Starscream's jealously blocked his own hearings._

_Secretive, Starscream never noticed till he was pounced on, by that one._

_"Hey!" He cried childish as he thought he was thy only one being teased at._

_"Got yea, Starscream!" he heard the white flyer said. _

_He felt embarrassed, as he heard Skywarp laugh from a distance, and the one he was just thinking about, had his arms around him. Blushing, he realized he was to close of comfort. His lips were already to close to his, and his pounding feeling wasn't helping at all. Soon another pair of arms wrapped him playfully; luckily this distracted his feelings for the white mech. _

_"We have yea now, Screamer!" Skywarp cried happily. _

_Starscream felt he was loved. With no one, he was no one too…but with someone like his cousin and this white flyer, he was that someone special too, to special as a genius and that his amusing mentor was eyeing them every moment._

_"Hey it uncle Thrust!" cried Skywarp as he realized a gray and green seeker stand beside their mentor. Starscream and the white flyer followed him and all had landed to the ground and Skywarp happily came into his 'uncle's' arms._

_Starscream and the white flyer waited as Skywarp was greeted by a gift by his uncle, Thrust spoke but none of other sparklings heard as Skywarp nodded. A gift was revealed to the white flyer only as Starscream standby watched the moment between the two. _

_"Music box…?" The white flyer questioned the gift as Skywarp nodded it is._

_A long cube, dark brownish metallic box was represented to the white flyer, as the father of the flyer came by for him. The white flyer's eyes followed towards his old mech face. _

_"Daddy…?" He recalled as his old mech came down to his side. _

_"You can open it if you want…" The white flyer nodded as he opened it, a musical tune played peacefully, and with a nice blessed sound. _

_Starscream files…inserting music…Lilium Music Box…music already had in file…care to replaced the old file? _

_Starscream soon remembered about the melody of the tune, his mother always sang this musical in his sleep, for a lullaby…it was actually kinda sad moment to him, as he knew his mother was no longer here and his mentor realized his shivering. His strong firm hand was placed upon the seeker's shoulder making him, ease out the feeling into a calming one._

_"Thank you…" respond the white sparkling, he looked up to seekers' uncle and where Thrust slightly nodded, amused of the young one expression. _

_The white flyer soon looked at his father who stood high, and a hand to greet his young one. Accepted to hold his hand, the white flyer and his father looked upon the seekers' elders. _

_"He is the key to winning this war, you know." Thrust recalled as the white flyer's father nodded. _

_"I know…when he ready, you can take him…" _

_"Watch yourself then." Said thy other mech that his armor was colored darkish blue and where he left his hand upon Starscream's shoulder._

_"I will, Soundwave." He had said, he walked off by tugging on his young one's hand as while the other hand, he held the music box, and so the sparkling had no choice but to follow his old mech soon his golden eyes looked back to everyone as he smiled. _

_Starscream felt guilty for not speaking up to know the white flyer's name as suddenly Skywarp cried out. _

_"Wait!" The older mech and his son stopped as the violet seeker ran up to them. _

_With a surprising shock of the elders and Starscream, Skywarp slightly kissed on the cheek of the young white flyer. Starscream choked as he knew, this was one of Skywarp bad habits, for some reason every so often he kisses others on their cheeks to either pissed them off or to let them know they are loved by the young seeker's heart. Starscream felt the jealously raising but he also knows that Skywarp kisses him on the cheek too for fun. Bad habits died hard, he thought. _

_The white flyer was confused of what Skywarp did, as he placed his hand on his kissed cheek. _

_"Come back soon, okay?" Skywarp requested as the white flyer nodded. _

_Shyly the white flyer blushed as Skywarp smirked. _

_"Yeah…I'll miss you too, Skywarp." The white flyer had said as Skywarp happily nodded. _

_Soon the white flyer's father gently tugged on him away with a slightly shook on the head, of 'kids these days' expression. As Starscream watched the white flyer walk off, it seem painful, more painful, he doesn't even know his name till Skywarp had called._

_"Bye, Jetfire!" _

_Starscream was take in surprise as he heard that unfamiliar name, could that be…his name? The white flyer smiled back to the violet seeker where Starscream noticed, he was looking at him too. _

_"Bye!"_

_"Watch out!" Starscream gasped as he was covered in his mentor hands and his world turn black before an explosion that was seen behind his mentor._

_Mountainside view..._

"Starscream…hey earth to Starscream!" Starscream was startled as he heard his cousin call. He looked at him sharply with angry glare.

"What?!" He cried as Skywarp pointed out.

Starscream scanned his direction and realized the white flyer was coming for them. Quickly it was decided that the seekers took flight while the white flyer was close to their trail. Shiftily switching his boosters speed, Jetfire managed to be separated from his team. Tension formed rapidly as Jetfire soon realized he had lost the two sneaky seekers.

"Dammit, where are they?" Jetfire briefly breathed after his rough flight against the wind.

Spinning around in every direction, Jetfire hopefully wished he has a clue where everyone is. Luckily the communication com-link from Prime had gotten his attention. Picking up the call, he heard a sound of a trigger was clicked.

_"Jetfire, are you there?" _Jetfire gasped as he barely dodge from a crazy shootout from a crazed up helicopter mech.

"You-hoo Jetfire, come out, come out, wherever you ar!"

Luckily enough, forestry was on his side as Jetfire concealed himself behind the trees. The only lucky shot Cyclonus ever had he gotten Jetfire was by his leg. Slowly an reddish liquid bleed at the side of his right leg dripping it trail across the ground as Jetfire whispery cried 'dammit' when he decided to run off, dealing with the helicopter mech later but for Cyclonus, he wasn't that far behind…

Was he lost? Of course not… thought Jetfire but he knew he was going the wrong way, going further away without any help from the others because he was to stubborn to come back until he finds the seekers.

"Prime…can you hear me?" Jetfire cried though his com-link helplessly as he readied his firearm in his hands and at least someone answered.

_"I hear you…are you alright, Jetfire?"_

"Yeah, just cool like always Prime, nothing stops me, you know. Anyway, I got Cyclonus on my trail; do want me to nuke him out?" Jetfire replied with his usual over confidently tone and he swore he heard Optimus heave a sigh.

_"For once be serious, and come back to us, I believe this is just a prank for the Decepticons to play." _

"Well, they're not the only ones gonna have the fun then." Jetfire recalled as Optimus sounded a little bit angry.

_"No you will not, I don't want you there alone anymore it too risky besides your far from our reach." _

"Prime, you don't have baby sit me anymore, I'm grown-up now and I know how to deal with this personally just give me some time and I'll be back safe and sound." Jetfire spoke comfortably.

_"I worry about you, my boy." _Jetfire choked as Optimus had spoke his last words on the com-link to him, 'my boy' seemed a little emotionally to him since Jetfire knows Optimus was the one who raised him but really he knows that he's not his real _father…_

-Clang-

Jetfire yelped as he was rashly punched to the face and fell against a tree onto the ground, hands of a violet seeker came to his neck, tightening it into a nicely grip. But some how, Jetfire managed to forced himself free from the seeker grasp, responding him with a clutched fist to his cheek. Bleeding leg, bruised cheek and crushed metallic lungs, Jetfire was doing well for his rank. Slowly Skywarp lifted himself with his weakly arms as he realized Jetfire stood beside him with his firearm ready.

"Where are the others?" Jetfire questioned as Skywarp was clear of who he meant by 'others'.

"Behind you…" Skywarp spoke creepily.

As like he said, Jetfire quickly turn around only to drag to the ground as someone else had gripped his leg. The wound of his bleeding leg opened widener where Jetfire cried with pain.

"Dammit!!" Looking up to his opponent who drawn him down to the ground, Demolisher evilly grinned.

"I got him!" He cried as Jetfire sharply flinched as his leg's wound was getting worst especially when Demolisher was gripping it tightly.

Not as much blood was lost but it still hurts to move the wound except Jetfire had no other choice. Swiftly grabbing his firearm near him on the ground, Jetfire rashly smashed it against Demolisher's metallic face in result he was scraping the face paint from his face. Fallen to the side, yelping with gritted teeth, Jetfire quickly came up and aimed his firearm to Demolisher.

"Enough games!"

"For you it is!" Jetfire choked as Cyclonus had returned for him, firing aimlessly at him.

Skillfully, Jetfire managed to move without a hit but four ranks against one wasn't fair at all. Jetfire realized he was back, leading against the tree with a bruise that crushed the outer surface of his golden face-plate.

"Wheeljack…" He called breathlessly as the fourth Decepticon appear before him.

"Done already? How dull…"

Wheeljack fired something but Jetfire wasn't sure if it was a bullet or laser but with no feeling of pain, he would be dead already. Optics opened as a grappling wire spun around him to the tree, three times. His legs, his waist, arms and now his neck…

-Spit-

Surprisely the wire had made Jetfire spit out blood from his own lungs while Wheeljack slowly pulls upon the wire. It tightens as the wire sharply crushed Jetfire's armor and just maybe his life.

"Damn you…damn you to…" Jetfire choked as he not longer has the vocals to speak further since the wire unstable his lungs now.

"Relax it doesn't hurt that much." Wheeljack slyly recalled as Jetfire barely could see him smile.

"That enough…Wheeljack…"

Jetfire flinched as his vision was stated blurred to see who was speaking, he knows Wheeljack was there but thy other he wasn't quite sure. Shortly he could feel his lungs breathing heavenly and his body was released from the grappling wire. Slipping down to the ground, Jetfire slowly reduced his pain.

"Thrust don't want him death, he wants him alive."

"Aw, what happened about the dead and alive thing?" cried Cyclonus as the figure sharply looked at him.

"Changes of plans, I guess."

Finally Jetfire realized that voice, it was thy only one that has such an angrily, stubbornly tone of a voice as finally his vision was beginning to clear up. Starscream, he had guessed right after all but as while looking directly into his reddish optics and smirking smile, Jetfire fell into dazed then probably to sleep. But shocking, Jetfire awaked immediately as he could feel his wings were beginning to feel torn apart. As he laid flat on the ground, his wings were merely forced down to his back, cracking it metallic surface, harshly.

"Cyclonus, what are you doing!?"

He heard Demolisher cry and he realized it was the crazed up helicopter mech was the one bending his wings painfully.

"What do you think; I'm ripping his wings so he wouldn't fly off from us." Cyclonus answered.

"That insane…" Skywarp recalled as he and Wheeljack watched with disgust, plus strongly standing their ground.

Jetfire could felt himself crying now, his wings were very important to him, it was like a part who he was…and now he is about to lose them.

"Not my wings…" Jetfire cried desperately as he was hoping for mercy already. "Please…not those…" He clutched his teeth from the inside of his mouth that was hided by his bended face-plate.

There Starscream could tell his feeling, his fear. Being a flyer that has wings meant everything to the owner that has them. As he looked at his wing spans, he would swear, he'll cry too if he was ripped apart from them. "Stop it!"

Starscream flinched as he heard, swore it wasn't him talking. Eyes were glared upon Skywarp because of his concerned cry. Sharply narrowing his red optics upon the helicopter mech. Skywarp pushed him away from Jetfire's spine. Noticing the pain had stopped, Jetfire was grateful.

"What?!" Cyclonus cried, confusedly as Skywarp harshly punched his cheek. "What the primus was that for!?"

"For being a crazed up idiot," responded Skywarp bravely.

As everyone else knew if Megatron ever found out about this, surely Skywarp's action of protecting an Autobot would surely be punished and Starscream knows that fairly well. But he couldn't help himself remembering about a sparkling white flyer fallen to his bottom and where he sees his violet colored sparkling cousin coming in and reaching his hand to him. As they were suppose to be together, and now Starscream feared his cousin and his fate against into Megatron's eyes. If it was him, of course, he would be severely beaten into scrap metal.

_"You're the idiot Skywarp."_ Starscream heard from Wheeljack who whispering himself.

Slowly he catch glimpse of Jetfire who was steadily getting up to glare his optics upon Skywarp. Because of their memories were forgotten from the past, Starscream felt pitiful and disgraced for not being at their aid except now things change. In fact, he knows that Jetfire was safely taken in from the Autobots ever since their first meeting came to an end. Starscream mentor, Soundwave was killed and where Thrust had safely took them to Megatron for aid but of course there a price to pay…he even remembered he was one of those victims to forget everything about civilization, along with such thing as peace and the memories files were to be destroyed to regain knowledge of warfare and well ranked skills. That why, Skywarp lost his memories because of a machine that Megatron had created long ago to collect recruits for his army and to use them for domination of the universe and somehow Starscream was one of the lucky ones to remember some of his precious memories even though he had forgotten the name of the white sparkling…

"Jetfire!" Starscream flinched as he spun around realizing the Autobots had arrived for their fallen comrade. Jetfire's optics brightened as he saw his protector.

"Prime…" Jetfire whispery cried in pain.

The seeker felt broken in spark as the flyer cried his leader name, he doesn't know why but it just does. Surprisely a blue racecar mech showed up with no expression of fear as he walked pasted Starscream and came down to Jetfire, slightly giving him company.

"Blurr…" Jetfire recalled happily as he seen him close by. He flinched as he touched his wing spans gently, Blurr then glared upon Jetfire's faceplate tearing it off revealing his untainted features.

"Does it hurt?" Blurr asked, as Jetfire whispery recalled.

"Not much…"

"Uh…Starscream!" The seeker looked at Demolisher who was confusedly lost, and the red seeker clearly knows they are surrounded.

"The games are over, Decepticons! Now drop the weapons!" Yelled a young tone-muscled yellow racecar mech but neither of the Decepticon seemed to want to surrender and it seems they were waiting for their red seeker to speak their next move. But of course Cyclonus lost his patients in granted. As his firearm were raised against Blurr, Blurr raised his firearm back at him as while everyone else except Jetfire, Optimus and Starscream, aimed directly of a opposite team member.

"I have no primus time for this!" Cyclonus yelled angrily as shifty Hotshot frowned.

"Cool your engines, copper before I shoot yea myself!" Hotshot replied bravely.

Cyclonus flinched with pure insanity in his eyes, keeping his aim directly at Blurr who blocked his way of aiming to an injured white flyer. "Not if I shoot yea first, Auto-scrap!"

"This doesn't look well," recently spoke Scavenger. "Um…Prime what should we do then? Prime…?" As he spoke, he noticed the dazed in his leader's eyes that directly looked at the face of the red seeker. Not a sound had disturbed their moment only the sound of harsh breathing from Jetfire's crushed lungs. Optimus soon dazed his optics upon his adoptive son as while the seeker followed. It has seems, Starscream could tell that Jetfire is in a vulnerable state with his lungs were polluted of his own reddish blood that now vomited to the ground.

Seeing this, the seeker flinched. Starscream looked angry of his own self for being disgusted of letting the white flyer leaking blood. "Let's go."

For a moment the Decepticons especially Cyclonus thought he had made a mistake but it was clear as Starscream repeat himself. "Let's go."

That very tension moment, Starscream walked away and vanished before the green forestry. The confusedly Demolisher immediately obeyed his order and followed as while, Skywarp and Wheeljack redrawn their firearm away.

"But, the Autobots…" Cyclonus recalled.

No one seems to listen as Skywarp walked away with one more glare upon Jetfire who finally pasted on to recharge had vanished though the forestry where his cousin had leaded them too. Confusedly angered Cyclonus felt he was betrayed, as for once he leaded the next move and the guys just brought it and left cowardly.

"Coming Cyclonus...? You know you can't fight them yourself." Wheeljack recalled as luckily enough someone stayed and waited for the mentally ill helicopter mech. With a nice dirty angrily glare upon the Autobots, Cyclonus yelped.

"I'll be back for yea all, Auto-tins, and I'll spare no spark within yea!" Soon he disappeared into the forest with Wheeljack at his side.

"It is wise, Prime? To let them go?" Scavenger spoken as he realized Optimus came by for Jetfire, placing him in his arms. "Prime…?"

"Yes for Starscream it was…"


	3. To Fly Free

**Chapter 3**

**To Fly Free**

He could feel it, that encouraging feeling of freedom. That beautiful sky above his head, he felt so free. With that refreshing feeling, and the encouraging confident somehow it wasn't all that quite real, he imagined it. That because he awoke up. It was dream, an interesting one that caused his spark to flinch with a desire. Jetfire, one of the youngest commanders on Cybertron could actually feel himself crackly in his metallic body to the cold refreshing scene in that dream he had. Ever since that ambush, he never thought, he could feel so…weak.

"Are you quite alright?"

His golden eyes flinched as he realized his main mech was at his side. For the thought of who's fault, Jetfire kept himself into mute.

"Jetfire," Optimus called again.

Glazing his yellowish eyes for awhile the feeling of disobeying stood in his way of mind as Jetfire just sneer aside, ignoring the fact what he had done to deserve this. For many times that Optimus could remember, Jetfire was a carefree child. Always running around, getting himself in mischief from all those years, he still hasn't changed one bit. Thus Optimus feared he had spoiled the young commander. Coming up into a stand, Jetfire noticed his expression of thoughts and quickly walked past him with nothing to say.

"Where are you going?" The leader asked.

As finally Jetfire took a glance to look at him again. "To fly free, Optimus…" He positively announced and left without another word. Optimus felt displeased especially when he let him go so easily then he realized his golden mask was left behind.

_**Outside**_

'You useless junk…'

In the brightest spots of the forest, Skywarp, a warrior, a seeker, possibly a traitor to anyone had reached his wounds to maximum. Upon a spring with his face severe beaten badly, he used the clear water upon his bloody face before a noise occur. Drawn his winged blade with caution and shutting his face of blood, he spotted his invader…Jetfire. With a shock of a sight of a Decepticon, his gun was raised near his face as Jetfire called for him.

"Drop your weapon and don't move."

Skywarp slightly chuckled as he stabbed his blade to the ground slowly Jetfire approach with his blaster ready if it was any necessary. With his hands shown free of anything, Jetfire watched him carefully while he pulled out statics-cuffs. With un-amused sigh, Skywarp pull his hands in front of him.

"Skywarp, I'm surprised. You seem obedient." Jetfire recalled that made Skywarp rethink about the situation happening.

As Jetfire grab his hand to place the handcuff on, he realized a leak of reddish liquid drizzle under Skywarp's battle mask then to his neck. Curious of what happened. Skywarp wasn't excepting the young commander reached for his face. With a merge shock throughout his entire robotic system, Skywarp reacted quickly by grabbing Jetfire's wrist and bringing him down harshly to the ground with his blade pointed to his neck collar.

"Don't you dare touch me," Skywarp responded seriously that you don't see everyday to anyone.

Afraid that Skywarp was taking advantage, Jetfire sneaky pulled a handgun. Before firing at Skywarp, he had disappeared like a warp-gate. By senses, Jetfire knew he'll be coming back for him. Quickly he got his guns settled, away of his handgun and his blaster was near against the face, he believed any surprises won't stop him. But of course with encouragement clouded his mind unexpectedly Skywarp revealed himself and slashed against the blaster that Jetfire purposely used as a shield.

"Give it up already!" Skywarp screamed angrily as he repeated his move that left Jetfire confused with his anger.

Pushing him away from attack range, Jetfire cried back to him. "What the spark had I done to you?"

Skywarp growled as he tightens his grip of his blade. And there was a surprise; Jetfire never expect to lose his blaster by the seeker with a sword. In a quick move, Skywarp somehow managed to pin Jetfire against a tree with his sword stabbed beside Jetfire's face. With his hand firmly on his neck, the flyer choked.

"I saved your wings and this is what I get?" As his grip turned tighter as the flyer begins to gasps.

'You useless junk…' Skywarp suddenly was startled of a thought of Megatron's voice. 'Your own cousin can't save you now.'

He silently shivered as he felt Jetfire's position, the same way how Megatron had done it to him. Slowly the glimpse of his anger was loosening along with his hand that held Jetfire. By the freedom from the pain, Jetfire was dropped to the ground. Breathing heavily as he looked upon Skywarp curiously.

"Please leave me alone…" He said sounding emotionally, taking his beaten blade with him. He walked away.

"What? Wait!" As Jetfire cried and stood up to follow, Skywarp halted him with his blade that was razor sharp to his neck.

"Don't follow me…" He growled sounding little annoyed, Jetfire feared his intentions as he begin to reason with him.

"Does this involve with the blood on your face?" Skywarp was shaken as the flyer had known.

Seeing the blood clearly leaking down his chin, Skywarp never imagine an Autobot would care let alone a Decepticon… But wait, a thought, a memory was coming back for him. It was what Thrust once said…

'The boy is a Decepticon that why. So he basically is one of us…'

Slowly rethinking of Jetfire's offer of trust, he thought of a scheme, a simple plan to lure the prey and then strike. As he drawn his grayish winged blade aside and looked away from the interesting golden eyes, Skywarp responded Jetfire's question.

"Yes…" Unexpected of his plot, the flyer had reached his face.

"Let me see then…" Immediately in shades of blush, Jetfire deactivated his battle mask. The feeling of another touching his cheeks burned with fury blush. But Jetfire had never noticed as he looked surprised of the wounds and scars. Quickly Skywarp turned away.

"It's nothing." He considered that made Jetfire concerned more.

"Nothing, are you serious!? You need a medic to treat those wounds now!" As he pulled Skywarp's wrist swiftly, he wasn't expecting him to fall upon him.

"Ah, sorry man…you okay?" Skywarp asked as he looked down to Jetfire who was under him. His spark twisted as Jetfire dazedly looked up to him.

"It's no big deal," Jetfire recalled. "I'm alright." He smiled afterwards that made Skywarp fall into with new emotions. This was the first time both had their battle masks displaced and face to face just makes the seeker's spark flick.

Skywarp couldn't believe this; his spark was pounding though his circuits especially now, of how close he was to him and for some odd reason, he once remember that he felt this way before when he was young. But remembering it, he had no memory. Getting up, he showed his hand to the flyer.

"Need help?"

Jetfire immediately flashed back of the time, when he was young and the young violet seeker was helping him up. Yet he was more surprised that the youngling just looked like Skywarp, possible he was that youngling but he wasn't sure. Back to the present view, he accepted his offer as he was pulled upon his feet. Jetfire shyly looked back to Skywarp with a smile.

"Thanks. I guess we better get going huh? Before Red Alert finds me out here and dissemble me." He joked as he went to pick up his gun then Skywarp followed his lead.

"Um, one question…Jetfire."

The flyer wasn't surprise that the seeker has knowledge of his name because most of the time they were rivals and struggled in every battle on Earth, recovering those mini-cons, that's was the reason, Skywarp came by and greet him for the first time or so Jetfire thought when he was reminded about his childhood's memory. He then looked back to him carefully.

"What?" He questioned.

"Will your Autobots friends take me in?"

Jetfire gave a slightly sneaky smile. "Of course,"

_**Autobots Base…**_

"SAY WHAT!?" Hotshot screamed throughout the base that even scared some birds from outside.

Realizing his behavior was easily praise, Hotshot rant on about Skywarp and Blurr wasn't pleased either since they all know. A Decepticon was yet to be trusted. Jetfire sighed as he knew this was gonna happen and the worst is about to come once he tells Scavenger. Finally Red Alert appeared from the medical bay.

"Jetfire, can you help me with the patient?" Red Alert kindly asked. Jetfire accepts only to avoid the ranting Hotshot and the angry annoyed Blurr.

The two Autobots soon entered the medical bay.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Jetfire asked as he came in and sat down beside Skywarp's bedside.

"Dizzy…" Skywarp explained as Jetfire chuckled.

"Must be the shots then," He recalled as Skywarp kept a straight smile.

"I'm going to tell Optimus, you watch him, Jetfire." Red Alert recalled firmly.

Leaving the room, it was Skywarp's chance to carry on his scheme.

'If I do this right, for sure Megatron will be pleased of my efforts and let me back in.' Thought Skywarp dearly but just by glaring the flyer's face, his spark was getting too much for him. Why? He had no idea. As he continue to stare the side of golden optics, he swore to his own spark had betray his mind and his scheme of joining back to Megatron's side. But strange yet, why would he? Megatron did nothing but gave him grief and worst yet pain. He was once rusted and disabled for weeks because of him. So why would he care about…him?

As Jetfire's eyes had shifted towards the red ones, Skywarp flinched.

"You look cute." Jetfire teased that made Skywarp gulp of embarrassment.

As optics then narrow by seeing the flyer's hand rest on the bedside, Skywarp sneak his hand above it and squeezed it tight that startled Jetfire. As his hand was feeling crushed by his fingers, Jetfire watched Skywarp's intentions of annoy face.

"What are you…?" He was cut off of his words.

"Don't call me cute." The seeker announced seriously.

Jetfire then created a smile that brought out Skywarp's seriousness lead. Jetfire then recalled. "I'll call you whatever I want." Said in a calming tone that made Skywarp a lightly blush.

Suddenly Optimus appeared in the medical bay with Red Alert. Quickly Skywarp removed his hand away from Jetfire before Optimus had seen it.

The fear of his Decepticon's spark is where the main problem finally shows and that's the leader of the group of the merchants' robotics. Who knows what the Autobots' greatest leader was thinking… So thus Skywarp had feared Optimus since his youth.

Stories such as made by the Decepticons when he was young, Optimus was malicious and yet more devious of what they say as he leaded his Autobots to war. But of course such stories were made to scare the little ones from the Autobots until they reached a certain age, they must learn to fight and to be discipline as like every other military soldier. UN-least…they were displaced in an Autobot's hands.

He couldn't shake it; it can never go away as the thought of his adopted son was a Decepticon all along. He knew it in the very beginning when he met him. Even in one time he was planning to give him away but of course the bond between the protector and child was hard to break especially when the sparkling wants him to be at his side when he grows. Until difficult obstacles come in the way to break their bond, such as the one when the Decepticons had attacked Jetfire earlier, Optimus felt the worse was yet to come.

"I can explain Optimus…" Jetfire cries nervously as he came to a stand.

Yellow optics glared upon the violet seeker with a serious look that frightened the younger mech to respond anything as Jetfire explains.

"So…can he stay, Optimus?" Jetfire kindly asked as he looked straight at the edge of his commander's helm.

His commander's eyes finally took the glance at him. The silent response kept him quiet as he knew by heart what Optimus was thinking.

"You can't trust everyone even if they look innocent."

It was something Optimus always say to him, every time young Jetfire runs off from every argument was made and finds himself a stranger taking him in. But of course a concern parent will always finds a way to relieve their child again before they were harmed. Any slightest mission even if Jetfire was grown very much a adult, Optimus always fears what would happen if he ever went solo even if he was in group of familiar faces. Not everyone was trusted…so Optimus reminded himself. That he had remembered deep inside of his glowing spark.

"I understand…"

Optimus perk in surprise as he realized Skywarp had said it even Jetfire too had the same expression on his face.

"Skywarp…" He spoke quietly.

"Thanks for you help, Jetfire. But…I should go." Skywarp recalled with a nervous tone.

He got up slowly then swift his legs to walk towards the exit while the trio of Autobots watched him go until Jetfire called him out. With his hand over his wing span, Skywarp felt a shocking surge throughout his entire robotic system. Turning his head one side to see the quiet shining golden optics, Skywarp held his gulp.

"Skywarp, where would you go? Not back with Megatron, I hope. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Jetfire exclaimed as Skywarp obeyed his slightest command.

As he turned around to stare the golden eyes where Jetfire had been placed, he gave a tiny shy smile.

"What the point, I'm a Decepticon there no way you Autobots can trust me…" He replied so simply.

Jetfire begin to growl as he clutched on both of his shoulder's blades.

"But I do!" He cried.

Skywarp was shock indeed with a burning spark that started to flicker harshly. Seeing the angry face of the flyer who was shorter then him, Skywarp spread a smile. Then he remembered the other Autobots nearby, he looked up towards the leader's face only. With his mouth basically covered by the slivery mask, Skywarp could barely tell if he was angry or not. But he could tell by looking at his eyes, Optimus was feeling tense.

Jetfire is a Decepticon that why he accepted Skywarp and trusts him…thought Optimus was afraid. If anything was bound to happen to his native son, he'll know what to do then…

"I say we take him in." Red Alert explained, agreeing with Jetfire.

Jetfire was pleased to hear that and of course Skywarp and Optimus felt a little uneasy about it.

"Very well then…" Optimus begin to praise. "He can stay."

Skywarp was shocked of the respond, Jetfire was too as he spread a smile and let go of the seeker to thank gratefully to his commander.

"In one condition," Optimus begin to say. "You're in charge of him."

"Understood…" Jetfire replied simply.

The leader slightly nodded his head and carried on towards the exit leaving the rest to Red Alert to deal with. Skywarp could have disagreed with Jetfire's outburst earlier but how could he…when he was just there staring at him like he was trying to confess something…

His spark was playing tricks so he thought. There was no way a Decepticon could fall in love with an Autobot especially when they are the same gender. Aw shit, he mentioned love didn't he? Stupid, stupid, stupid, now he was really heating up his jet engines especially when he was just nearby. His blushes upon his face had grown more reddish then before. As he continued to stare the familiar red helm of the flyer, Jetfire had a gleam with his grin along with his golden eyes set to the one he was talking too. Skywarp could feel his energon blood flow so fast in his system that made his spark flicker so hard to calm down. It was rarest feeling he had throughout his lifeline. No it couldn't be…was this love?


	4. A Sky Return

**Chapter 4**

**A Sky Return**

In a quiet place, the sound of his feet shifting was his only noise that bothered him. As he reached far from the moon base he opened a dark brown chest that played a musical tune. It was memory that brought him here, this sound kept him focus on a single Decepticon he had first had crush on. But now that the flyer is an Autobot, he wasn't quite sure what to do especially when he heard the rumors about his cousin was found with the flyer all the time. It was like stealing a spark from his main and crushing it into million crystals fragments.

Then a noise from a distance, Starscream took a glance. His uncle in mid-air transformed robot mode and landed softly towards the ground because of the gravity that the moon carries.

"I have news for you, care to hear it?"

"As long it isn't about Skywarp getting in trouble." Starscream announced. Thrust pledged a smile even though it wasn't noticeable.

"Of course not, Starscream…" Thrust begins to say. "This is about our destiny."

"Oh, and that would be?"

Surprised, Thrust swipe the music box from Starscream's hands.

"You'll figure it out." He recalled amused.

_**Earth, outside…**_

Staring at the running water fall from a rocky cliff, Jetfire sat nearby upon a flat rock to watch it. He thought of Skywarp, his reason of why he trusts him. It seems hopeless to even think about it. With his senses twitched of a sound, he focused his eyes upon the water making sure he wasn't noticing anything. Till finally strike!

Skywarp was yet again surprised that his attack was blocked by Jetfire's defense. With the blaster between their ways, Skywarp removed his blade.

"Not bad but need more practice. You're way too noisy." Jetfire recalled honestly that made Skywarp a little displeased. "But that was better then last time." The flyer had said with encouragement, Skywarp then begun to smile more gratefully but as he did he swore Jetfire was looking at him as if he was in a trance. With those sparking eyes, Skywarp quickly looked aside ignoring the fact that he was feeling this way.

"Yeah, sure…" He responded feeling uneasy so did Jetfire who looked away.

After few moments, Skywarp realized Jetfire's respond, nothing. This was unusual to the seeker since he has been hanging around with the Autobots for the last few days especially with Jetfire. Regularly Jetfire would be the first one to spark up a conversation so being quiet is meaning Jetfire's was bothered by something. Feeling the urge to cheer him up and scare away his depression, Skywarp placed his right hand just above Jetfire's helm. In surprise, Jetfire looked up at the seeker that stared upon the daylight that shined over the waterfall scenery. Having him touch his helm, it felt a little too comfortable as he begun to stroke it.

"You been awfully quiet lately…is something wrong?" Skywarp begin to ask as Jetfire dazedly dazed his eyes at him.

"Nothing…" He responded in the calmest tone, Skywarp's spark begin to leap.

He swore if he wasn't afraid, he would have kissed the flyer's golden eyes. But if he had, would Jetfire accept it? If not, surely the Decepticons or possibly the Autobots would break their bond of friendship. Except Skywarp wants more then that…Oh god…or more likely oh primus…

"Jetfire," He called, the flyer looked. "There something I should tell you…" He begins to quiver under his tone as Jetfire waited patiently. "I…"

"FOUND YEA!!!!"

Caught in surprise the intense scene was ruined for Skywarp's chance to confess. The one who basically spoiled the chance was Hotshot with an amused expression. To find them both closer then he expected. Jumping out of the bushes behind them, he landed in front of them and faced them with a concern look. Skywarp was right about the Autobots, this one just ruined his moment with Jetfire, and soon it'll be the Decepticons' turn.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He sounded pissed. "Alone…?" The last word had it for Skywarp. "Well?"

Hotshot exchanged looks to each of them with arms cross; he didn't trust the seeker at all. But with the quietness, Hotshot became aware of Jetfire's silence that he didn't seem like him at all.

"Hey, Skywarp…" He called out unexpected.

"What…?" The seeker announced angry, Hotshot gleam his displeased state.

"If anything happened between you and Jetfire, I'll know who to beat whose metal butt."

Skywarp's temper arises as he was accused. Knowing the silence from Jetfire wasn't a good sign but still it was not right to accuse someone who was with him the whole time and had done nothing wrong. By the look of Jetfire's face, he was depressed, he knew why. His spark was hurting.

"Please guys enough…" He said barely in a whisper…

The two had never heard him as Hotshot continued to accuse the seeker for a while, Jetfire felt worst.

He knew he was the reason why Skywarp was still here today with the Autobots. But lately the others haven't been accepting Skywarp at all.

'Watch him carefully then…' He remembered what Scavenger once said.

Surely what Scavenger had said was true, not everyone was trustworthy and so they can easily change their sides. Blurr was another victim… ever since Jetfire explained that the seeker was staying, Blurr didn't seem too happy but simply walked away from him with an emotionless expression. That leaves Jetfire to wonder why Blurr would even care.

'It's your choice then…'

Already he had thought he lost Blurr as a friend. Maybe he chose the wrong decision, he wasn't sure but he was afraid. Possibly in the end if this keeps up, he'll be left alone. Then he thought again, why did he take Skywarp in?

"You're the one to talk!" An argument occurs and already Jetfire felt ill.

Luckily a young blue and white mech scout appeared to stop the fight. Jetfire was grateful.

"Cool your engines, Hotshot. Skywarp hasn't done anything." Sideswipe explained honestly and still Hotshot decline it.

"I'm seriously not leaving him with Jetfire. I don't trust him one bit!" Hotshot recalled.

Sideswipe slightly agreed but he respected Jetfire's decision of taking care of Skywarp. So thus, he decided to defend Skywarp then help Hotshot raid the seeker out.

"I know you don't, but give him a chance, Hotshot. You're just making it worst for him." Sideswipe said with serious tone.

Hotshot was impressed just a little. Being a Decepticon wasn't his reason, why he distrusted him, it's just that Skywarp is related to Starscream, one of the most betraying bastards alive and the moment when they were friends once, he had betrayed him. Hotshot will never forget that Starscream was born as a traitor. Loyalty was rare to that seeker's spark so he didn't want to take the risk with Skywarp, alone with Jetfire. Same with his other encounter: Sideways. The one that cause him to believe he was a friend until he betrayed him for a greater power then there was Wheeljack. Because of these reasons, Hotshot could barely trust anyone anymore just maybe himself.

"Then I'll leave the team." Skywarp had spoken.

The others' sensors had just tingled. Jetfire immediately stood up unbelieving his sensors had heard such words.

"No, you can't!" Jetfire exclaim loudly unbelieving what he was saying.

Skywarp was indeed surprised of his outburst. It was like a determined child that would just say anything for someone to stay with them. But the sparkling moment was forbidden for Skywarp as he thought about the other two beside them. Hotshot was displeased.

"If that what you want then leave and never come back." Hotshot recalled that made Skywarp uneasy of his choices.

The sound of silence had taken minutes for Skywarp's respond until finally Jetfire spoken up.

"It's…your choice…" He responded hurtfully as he tinted his head down. He realized his spark was hurt because of him. "I won't tell you what to do anymore…" Jetfire looked away with a depression view. Jetfire liked him that why, he gotten himself hurt because he chosen to bring him in. Skywarp then tugged on his wrist.

Quickly Jetfire glanced over. Skywarp couldn't help watch him look defeated. Bringing him back with his touch, Jetfire glazed his golden eyes to Skywarp's soft red eyes. His processor felt a surge throughout his system. A connection, the flyer wouldn't believe he'll have.

"I want to stay…" He claimed that made Jetfire realize, he was smiling.

Such feelings and his reaction, Skywarp always wished there was more then that even if it means he should keep it inside of him from all costs. Making no further problems for everyone since Hotshot already expected it.

"I thought you were leaving." Hotshot exclaimed loudly enough for both of them to hear.

Remembering they were still here, Skywarp carefully watched Hotshot's angered eyes burn.

"Not anymore." Skywarp proudly announced sensing the smile that was marked upon Jetfire's face and the touch that Jetfire put his hand to his. He left pulling Jetfire along but before they disappeared to the forestry. Jetfire stare back to the other two Autobots and slightly gave a soft eye contact to Hotshot.

Leaving the others lost in thought. The yellow mech heavenly sighed as he took his leave as well, Sideswipe followed to make sure his older adoptive brother was alright. 'Just don't end up like me…'

_**Elsewhere…**_

"You listen to much rubbish from them anyway." Starscream recalled so annoyed. Thrust chuckled.

"Believe me, Screamer if you don't do anything soon. Megatron just might take the chance of taking the flyer to Alpha Q for a more suitable reward." Thrust mentioned their creator.

"Jetfire is no guardian; he's just pile of trash that Optimus found."

"Then explain why do you show interest of him?" Thrust quickly blurted out knowing what the seeker's ambitious mind had held, Starscream felt uneasy. "We already planned your future when you were a sparkling. You were assigned to be his bodyguard." Starscream heard everything now. "But apparently the flyer's father was a foolish mech since he believed he can protect his son, himself…"

"Let me guess he died didn't he?" Starscream had said.

"Yes…Scorponok…if you remember…" Starscream choked.

With his immediate respond of shock, Starscream slightly back away to a step. Unable to stare forward at his uncle, who knew this would hurt him. "The same mech that killed Soundwave…"

By the name of Soundwave, Starscream had known him as his mentor. The one that actually had taken the seekers like his children but life wasn't that simple as war was involved. 'Thank you…' Starscream flinched of the memory and that musical tune played in his head. It was the Lilium song wasn't it? He had known that time on the cross-fire. Alpha Q was seeking his special **transformers** returned to him. So far that what Starscream has known and Alpha Q was still missing one. "Jetfire…" Starscream murmured under his voice.

_Starscream memory files…searching…founded…processing…__**completed.**_

"_Get that damn kid out of here!" screamed Thrust as his metallic lungs almost had it. _

_Hearing those rebellious calls, Starscream had awaked to find his mentor standing beside his strayed lying body. _

"_Come on Jetfire!" The shout had startled Starscream's memory as he remembered his white flyer friend. _

_Focusing his senses even with all the chaos around him, he spotted the white sparkling taking away from his father. At a far distance, he could hear him cry his name. Golden eyes was the last thing he seen before he had disappeared with his old mech._

"_Starscream…!" The sparkling seeker looked up. "Get your cousin and run!" cried Soundwave angrily. _

_Starscream couldn't believe this was happening, he had found his cousin lie limp on the ground with scars. Blood was leaving his cousin to die…_

"_Skywarp…!" He cried as his voice trembled. _

_Quickly with heavy wounds upon his back and wings, he came to lift his cousin's head. Luckily he was able to hear him said his name whispery. With hands clutching around him, Starscream held tight to his cousin's dying spark. As if it hasn't been worst a shadow beacon upon them with colors of determination. A huge figure that had reddish optics glared down to the sparklings like nothing. Reaching his hand towards the seekers, Starscream frightfully pulled himself with Skywarp away from the monstrous mech until Soundwave realized their position status…_

_He believed it was going to be a quick rescue but he wasn't excepting to fall easily to the enemy's attack. At the end of the huge transformer's tail, the sting not only stunned Soundwave in surprise but completely had ruined his dark blue armor pierced to his chest thoroughly to his back and the sparkling wasn't excepting at all to watch his mentor spit blood inside his mask then thrown across the ground, lying dead._

"_The flyer's child…where is he…?" Cried the looming voice of the stranger and all the sparkling could do is gasp in fear. _

_Suddenly a sound of a bird cried had grabbed his attention, Terrorcons._

_Without those birds crying for their master, Starscream would have been a victim of that large transformer scorpion that left them with mercy. Soon Thrust had regained back to their sides and protection. _

"_Let's go!" He answered swiftly as he grabbed Starscream's hand. _

_Carrying the unconscious Skywarp in one arm, he dragged Starscream to fly. _

"_Father, stop!" cried the white flyer as he dropped himself to the ground dragging his old mech to stop. _

_As the mech looked back to his sparkling, he slightly gave a sigh. _

"_We can't stay." He recommended._

"_I won't leave them." The sparkling recalled as he pull himself out of his father's grip. _

"_I'm sorry Jetfire. We can't go back for them." _

"_What? And let them die!" The youngling outburst that frightened his old mech. Jetfire waited for a least an answer but there was nothing from his father. "Mother would have done it." Young Jetfire turn around and begun to pace only in a nick of time, his father pull him back as a huge needle had stabbed it way of the child's path. _

"_The child…" Spoke the invader frightfully._

"_Not when I'm still here!" Cried the Decepticon mech as he pull his son aside, revealing his blaster. _

"_Father…!" The sparkling cried as he realized, it was too late. "Father…" He whispered as his anger increased. "FATHER…!" _

_The Decepticon lay alone on the ground in his own blood puddle with a huge wound across his chest, the sparkling gasped of the sight. Shuddering from the disgust, the large scorpion transformer stood forth of the sparkling. Glaring his reddish eyes, he felt pain and his circuits were frying of it. _

"_Come…my sparkling…" The transformer recalled as he reached out his hand to him. _

_Jetfire hesitated, he wanted to back up but he knew he wouldn't escape that easy. As the hand came upon the side of his face, the sparkling flinched and shut his eyes tight. _

_Then there was a loud bang. The Terrorcons flew away and the sparkling finally opened his eyes of gold. Where he realized the large transformer had left, he came quickly to his father's side. _

_Upon the rooftops of a damaged building, the seekers perched upon it. _

"_Who that, uncle?" asked the young red seeker as he pointed out the area._

_Thrust followed his nephew's point as he looked; he noticed a red and blue mech. _

"_No way…" He whispered deeply that gave young Starscream some concern. _

_As Thrust and young Starscream watch, the red and blue mech came across the young white flyer. With a slight approach, Jetfire watched carefully of the red and blue mech move. "You okay little one?" said the calmest voice, Jetfire ever heard. _

_When he saw his red insignia on his chest, Jetfire's optics glared. "You're…an autobot…" He finally said whispery._

_The red and blue mech didn't looked pleased as he stood there watching the white flyer look back at him, thinking if he should bother or not._

"_I won't hurt you." He said firmly and truthfully. Jetfire wanted to believe him but how could he? The mech was an Autobot and he is a Decepticon. Different tribes, different symbols, they weren't meant to be together and talking like this. His spark ached anyway for his father's death. "I'm sorry…" said the mech and Jetfire wasn't surprise at all since his father's body is just right there with silent stillness. _

"_Do you want help?" Jetfire flinched and turn around to see the mech kneed. "I can help you…" He showed his hand carefully._

_Jetfire didn't wanted to move, he couldn't trust a stranger. Even though he feared the large transformer would come back and kill this mech too. He stayed._

"_Okay then." The mech knew his answer as he stood up strongly. "I won't force you. If you change your mind though, you have to come and find me." The mech walked forward as Jetfire stayed motionless still. The autobot pasted the sparkling in just a few steps then that's where Jetfire realized something. _

"_No wait!" He cried as he chased the autobot. _

_The mech looked, actually surprised that the Decepticon sparkling decided to come with him and yet he came to hug him. An embrace of comfort, the mech tighten his arms around the flyer. Making him feel safe…_

"_Don't leave me…" Jetfire cried, ashamed._

_The mech slightly smiled as he laid his forehead on the child's helm. Then a shadow beacons behind the mech. _

"_Jet…!" Starscream was shut of his screaming call by his uncle's palm. _

"_Quiet, Starscream. I need to know if he's worthy." Thrust answered. _

_The autobot let go of the sparkling. "Shall we go then?" The autobot asked. Jetfire nodded until his optics caught attention of something, the autobot felt it well and could see it though the golden eyes. As the attack was made, the autobot made a swiftly dodge that dragged the sparkling out of the way._

"_You will not take the child away…autobot." Recall the scorpion mech. _

_The autobot stood up and faced him with determination. "Not in a lifetime." He responded as the scorpion felt weary._

"_Then you shall die, Optimus Prime!" The transformed mech transformed into a scorpion and charged forward to the autobot. _

_Optimus was already could defend himself and the sparkling. Unexpectedly the scorpion retransformed into a robot with his fist clutched tight ready to punch really hard but with a sight distraction, he accidentally had hit the sparkling at the head that purposely got in the way. Both of them gasped as the white flyer lay limp on the ground with a brutal punch wound at the side of his helm. Optimus was first to react and to run up to him. Feeling the major wound at the sparkling's head, he was relief to catch his life wave though contact. Only not to his knowledge the sparkling memory core was damaged. _

"_Have I killed him?" asked the Scorpion, Optimus glared his yellow eyes at him. _

"_What do you think?" He said angrily. The scorpion mech wasn't pleased, he actually believe he had killed the sparkling that his master, Alpha Q wanted. Only Optimus know, he was alive and played a trick on the scorpion. _

"_What a loss…" The large mech left._

_Optimus slightly smiled as he looked down to the sparkling flinch. _

"_Daddy…?" He spoke weakly, Optimus smiled more. _

"_I'm here…" He said as he picked him up._

_Thrust then stood up and smiled widely. Young Starscream looked up to him. "We got ourselves a rival, Starscream." _


	5. Never Leaving

**Chapter 5**

**Never Leaving**

"Jetfire…are you sleeping?" Skywarp rolled to his side as he looked down to Jetfire, who was recharging his system. Checking his status rating, Skywarp found out his energy was nearly drained out. "You been restless, weren't you?" He slightly touched the red helm. He couldn't believe he fell so easily in love for the white flyer as he lay close to him on the field of grass and colorful blossoms. Looking up to the open cloudy sky, Skywarp felt refreshed. Then he remembered he had saved him once from Cyclonus because of him, he wouldn't have felt so sympathy. Those silvery wings, it was so beautiful on him. Skywarp smiled as he smoothed them softly. "Jetfire…"

A bush rustled and quickly Skywarp sprang into attack position. With his hand near his wing span, he waited…

Again the sound occurs as his optics flickered. The trespasser appeared and Skywarp in first sight, he realized who it was.

"Wheeljack…?"

"Come." Wheeljack commanded as he hidden himself back into the shadows.

Skywarp grief as he looked back to Jetfire, who was peacefully resting on the meadow area. Then he looked back to the bushes where Wheeljack disappeared. He breathed in and out to release his sorrow and obeyed his command.

"What do you want?" Skywarp questioned forcefully.

Wheeljack looked at him in surprise. "Why, nothing Skywarp." He responded friendly.

"Don't avoid the subject." Skywarp recalled starting to get angry.

"Okay, relax." Wheeljack said as he stared to his friend's eyes of red. "Megatron wants you back."

Skywarp didn't seem amused. "Really…?" He added with sarcasm.

Wheeljack didn't want to argue so he continued. "Is because you been with the Autobots for the past cycles, he believed you can take them down by doing an inside job for him also he'll promises you a huge award." Skywarp then snickered, Wheeljack looked confused.

Unexpected Skywarp pull out his handgun and purposely fired at Wheeljack's left shoulder.

"Ah, dammit Skywarp…!" He cried with pain.

Skywarp begin to smile deviously. "That's crap." He answered as he glared his red eyes to Wheeljack. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I'm not coming back. I'm happier with them then you guys." He said referring his usual nickname for him as he begins to walk away until he sensed someone else was nearby.

"Don't be stupid, Skywarp! If you trust those Autobots, they'll turn against you!" He screamed unaware of the spy. Skywarp stop and glared back at him. "Don't be like me!" The black car cried.

A slight sound of rusty metal was noticed, Skywarp spun back. "Skywarp, listen to me when I'm talking to yea!" Wheeljack cried again.

"I'm not you though." Skywarp recalled as he peek to his side, Wheeljack whined. "I'm sorry…my place is here…good bye Jackie." Skywarp flickered as he disappeared just like a warp gate.

"You're an idiot…" Wheeljack gasped as he slowly raised himself and walked away leaking blood.

Secretly Blurr stayed in his hidden position watching the black car mech go. His red eyes glowed from behind a tree with his gun slightly slide down to his side. He begin to chuckle. He looked up to the sky with his battle mask breathed out smoke. "There more between you and Jetfire isn't there?"

"Shit…"

At the meadows where Skywarp have sworn he left Jetfire here but now…he wasn't. All was left was a single clue as Skywarp came by and pick it up. A music box…

Skywarp quickly scanned the area, calling out Jetfire's name. Nothing and that was all he was getting. "Dammit!" He cried as he smashed the music box to the ground. Leaving the pieces behind, he quickly headed back to the forest where he was lured by Wheeljack. "Wheeljack…?" He warped everywhere, hoping to glimpse someone familiar. "Jackie!" He cried again, nothing. His voice box almost had it. "Jetfire…" He cried one last time.

"Aww…is the poor little seeker missing his mommy?" Skywarp choked into a growl. He knew that voice anywhere.

He looked forward with his red optics narrowed. Cyclonus appeared looking pleased of meeting up with an old friend.

"Where is he?" He announced quickly to the point.

"Where is who?" The helicopter asked, teasing.

"You know the primus who I'm talking about!" Skywarp screamed as he felt his engines burning within.

"Ah, no…I don't. If you're talking about the flyer that would be different story…"

"Damn you..." He pulled out his gun and Cyclonus neither flinched.

"You're the one asking." The helicopter chuckled.

Skywarp's temper was triggered as he perfectly shot those lasers. Cyclonus missed them as Skywarp continued his move. He ran forward and vanished in a blink of an optic. Quickly Cyclonus scanned the area. All confused until Skywarp appeared behind him and slashed down his blade. Cyclonus shrieked as his back was completely ruined into shattered pieces of metal, he then came down to the ground, numb. His rotor was broken as he loudly cried.

Skywarp smiled widely as he was some manic. "Don't play dumb with me, now tell me where is he?" His eyes glared with blood-shots.

"There no need of him, Skywarp."

Skywarp was shot with fright; he started to shiver quietly as he turned around. "Megatron…?" He called out with a frighten tone.

Megatron's appearance was something as Skywarp would never wish to happen as he faced his previous commander.

"Of course, you wouldn't let me miss out the fun would you, Skywarp?" He said strongly, Skywarp gulped.

He took a step back as Megatron moved forward. "About Jetfire, Skywarp…I heard rumors."

Skywarp was scared stiff as Megatron stroll around him. "Oh please don't be scared, I don't bite." He said coldly as he glared his red optics to his. "You seem to have healed when you were gone. Has Jetfire helped you with that?" Skywarp slowly begin to growl. "Aren't you happy to see me at least, Skywarp, you finally had grown mature and no longer look cute but beautiful, you old prankster."

Skywarp begin to build courage as he held his rage, Megatron came behind him and clutched onto his shoulders. Skywarp was quickly startled as he couldn't dare to look at him. "So is Jetfire, Skywarp. If you don't do something soon, who knows what I would do to his beautiful appearance." Skywarp widen his eyes with shock as Megatron came near to his audio range. "You're lucky, he escaped from us but it was fun letting him scream, crying with pain…"

The words surged though his robotic system as Skywarp jerked away from Megatron. "Shut up, you are no longer my commander, Megatron. Optimus Prime is my commander now!"

Megatron flinched as he grasps Skywarp by his neck and forced him hard against tree trunk. "You little bastard…never admit that Optimus Prime is your master." Megatron recalled angrily as he tighten his grip.

"Let him go, Megatron." Blurr announced as he held steady of his gun.

Megatron seemed impressed of the blue mech appearance in time. "Of course…but just to tell you, if you keep him locked inside the base all times, he'll become sick and his system will swirl." Megatron explained as he mentioned the flyer. Spreading a grin, he thrown Skywarp to Blurr's direction, Blurr was startled as he quickly came forward to catch him. Thinking if it was distraction, Blurr looked up. Megatron and Cyclonus were long gone.

Surrounded with trees, Blurr couldn't hear their sound of escape except Skywarp slightly grunting of his crushed neck. "Let's get out of here." Blurr recalled as he helped Skywarp to move.

Skywarp looked up to the red optics of the Autobot. "Thank you…" He whispered as he felt his neck pain was easing out. Blurr then looked back to him with a hidden smile.

"We are in the same team aren't we?"

**Autobots' Base…**

Blackness, silent until finally light slowly opening his lazy red optics to view a ceiling, his neck was sore, his head was soaring with memories other then that, he felt fine. Regaining his strength and focus, he scanned the area around him. On one side there were shelves, a table filled with medical tools to another there were data-pads scattered upon one desk. The Med Bay, it has to be. Gradually he moved off the bed platform and approached another bed. With a white sheet covering his whole main, Skywarp glared carefully of the patient.

"Jetfire…" He whined hurtfully as he came and lightly touched his fore helm.

He looked offline but the status monitor beside his bed platform was beeping calmly which means a good thing. Skywarp begun to feel uneasy seeing him like this, laying there with his eyes close, waiting patiently until someone comes by and reactive him again. 'If I haven't left you, unguarded…' Skywarp begin to think. 'You wouldn't be…in this state.' He admitted it, it was his fault…

Skywarp bowed down and laid his head besides his, while gently holding Jetfire's head, he cushioned it. Unexpected Jetfire opened his golden eyes to realize the situation. He kept quiet…hearing the muffling snivel from his friend, Skywarp. He gently smiled and by the look at Skywarp, he hasn't realized his awakening yet. His fingers twitched. Skywarp sensed it immediately and saw Jetfire narrowing his golden eyes at him.

"Jetfire…" He whimpered.

Slowly Jetfire reached up to Skywarp and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Skywarp was stunned, his whole system was surging strongly and his cheeks burned red. Seeing his reaction, Jetfire sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Skywarp moved his face to his direction. "Not at all…" He whispered that made Jetfire feeling comfortable. Luring into his lips, Jetfire stayed as Skywarp kissed him. Skywarp was lucky…his feelings for Jetfire had finally released him from his pride. As he let go to stare into his golden eyes, he felt so happy. "Go asleep now before it gets any worst." Skywarp recalled that made Jetfire chuckled.

As Skywarp help him lay down, Skywarp sat on the side of the bed platform. "Skywarp…" Jetfire called.

"Yeah…?"

Jetfire pulled the white sheet over his mouth. "My head hurts..." He said honestly that made Skywarp smile.

"Same here…" He proudly said as he bowed down kissed his red fore-helm. Jetfire shut his optics as he went though recharge. Leaving him to rest, Skywarp came out the Med Bay to see Sideswipe glaring at him. "What?" He asked in a sound of a growl.

Sideswipe widens one of his optics, his visor flashed. "You were just getting cozy in there weren't you?" He responded deviously, Skywarp's embarrassment system pound. He looked aside, flushed with red cheeks.

"Please don't tell anyone." Skywarp requested, Sideswipe then spread a smile.

"Tell that to Scavenger, he's on monitor duty." Sideswipe pointed out.

Skywarp froze, he begin to remember every room except their own quarters had a security cam. If Scavenger knows, who knows what will he do if he seen their relationship of now. Skywarp looked back to Sideswipe.

"You do know, Scavenger will tell Prime about it." Sideswipe recalled that made Skywarp flinch then Blurr appeared from the shadowy hallways.

Skywarp couldn't believe this soon everyone will know especially Megatron even though it was predictable. Quickly Skywarp ran down the hallway. Sideswipe was speechless of his reaction.

"As long he doesn't make him unhappy. I'm fine with it." Blurr lifted his shotgun to his shoulder, Sideswipe plea a smile. "What?" The blue mech asked realizing his smile.

"What do you think about Hotshot's reaction when he hears about this?" Sideswipe asked that appealed to Blurr.

"Very uncalled for…" He said showing little of his expression.

Skywarp speeded though the hallway remembering every room that Jetfire had showed him on a tour the first day and burst though the security room. His eyes sting, his voice choked and his face was priceless. In front of his direction was Scavenger just like Sideswipe said, and the other transformer was Optimus Prime, both looking at Skywarp's surprised entrance. Skywarp freeze and stand still. Scavenger knows Skywarp enough that he would do this, he looked at Prime. "Prime…?" He called willingly to do something.

"Is that why Jetfire trusted you?" Optimus asked strictly, Skywarp stayed speechless. Looking back to the monitors, Optimus watched his boy, sleep…

"Do you want me to leave the team then?" Skywarp spoken, interrupting.

Prime looked amused as he looked back to the young violet and black seeker. "No, you don't have too…" He answered that gave Skywarp some relief. Optimus came by and patted him on the shoulder. "It gives me a reason why Jetfire had kept you." Skywarp's face was blank as Prime walked away from him. After a couple steps, Skywarp spun around to watch him go.

"Optimus…"

Optimus's insides hurt, his mind were filled with despair and loneliness. He thought one of his loves…as he sat unsteady to his metal made chair. He looked around the briefing room with his spark pounding of remembering. He once remembered seeing his first love touch his shoulder that made him look around to see her. "Elita…" He whimpered quietly. Covering his face with his hand, Optimus remembered in Iacon, he first saw her and that she smiled back to him. It was everlasting, he felt so free to express his love to her when he was once Orion Pax until he was reborn as Optimus Prime. If it wasn't Megatron who tried to torn them apart it was Alpha Q. Created with a special robotic system, Elita was a special one. As his spark flickered in hurtful way, when he lost Elita in flock of Terrorcons, he continued to search for her until he came across a sparkling. In that same day where he lost Elita, he found Jetfire. Coming to realize that Alpha Q wanted him also, Optimus risked his life to save this boy to the one he already lost. If Scorponok ever realized that Jetfire was alive that day, Optimus would have lost both. Gripping his face, he felt his optics was fading its light.

_Optimus's memory files…loading…found…processing…__**complete.**_

___"They're call tears!" cried Alexis with her eyes soggy and wet. Optimus watched Rad comes and give her a slight hug. _

_"I'm sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Rad confessed that made Alexis a little angry._

_"Then next time, don't run off on your own!" She cried. "What would have happen if I were to lose you and Carlos?" _

_Carlos's ears tingled, "Say that again, Alexis. You missed me!" He cried happily that made Alexis anxious then finally she smiled. _

_Optimus looked aside as Elita came by and laid her head besides his with her hands wrap around his neck. "What would happen if I were to lose you Optimus?"_

_"Nothing because I know…we'll be together…always." He wanted to say but stupidly enough, he went to war without saying a word. _

_Leading Elita to go and join the war herself. Risking her own bolts and metal, she succeeds of becoming one of the high elite officers until finally she was teamed with Optimus, the one she was looking forward too to be together again. Optimus then begun to fear if anything were to happen, it would be his fault for choosing this way of becoming a commander to the whole Autobots' nation. _

_So much, he wanted to go back in time, to save himself of making a huge mistake leaving her…with her heart broken in two and that she followed to be with him, only to be gone forever…_

_"Daddy, why is your optics fading…?" Optimus looked and saw young Jetfire holding his hand. He seems to have grown much into a youngling then a sparkling. "And why are we here?" Jetfire pointed out in a distance where inside an official center until someone approached them. A female..._

_"Is this Jetfire?" She asked eagerly as her red body structure was curved more then a male transformer. _

_"Yes." Optimus confirmed. He looked back to Jetfire._

_"What…?" Jetfire claimed so quietly, Optimus kneed down in front of him. _

_"We'll see each other again sometime okay?" Optimus explained in minor detail, the youngling gulped, he grabbed hold on both of his arms. _

_"You're leaving me…?" He shouted that almost drawn every eyes of a transformer in the center. The female wasn't surprise since she basically sees this at least every month. When someone finds a youngling or sparkling, they either keep them and care for them or dumped them into an orphanage. Optimus felt shallow of doing this but it was the best as he patted Jetfire's head. _

_"I promise, I'll be back when the war over." Optimus explained, hurting his spark for saying this. He got up and Jetfire stood timeless still. "You be good, Firestar will take good care of you." He begins to say good bye to the female mech then left. _

_Firestar, the female glared Jetfire's expression of despair. She came down to him, comforting him by patting his back. _

_"I'm so sorry, Jetfire. It's just that Prime is high-ranked autobot commander, our leader that protects us from harm." Jetfire begin to move away from her. "Jetfire…?" _

_Jetfire looked back at Prime who was nearly at the door. Everyone else had paid no more attention what had happen. All they could do was pity him. Jetfire clutched his hand as he looked up to Firestar. "I need him…" He ran off. _

_Firestar was surprised as Jetfire bolted towards the exit where Optimus was just leaving. Instead of chasing him, she smiled. Optimus reached outside just in time as Jetfire begun to run. When he came down the entrance steps, his eyes fading of his decision, he heard a sound, doors sliding open. _

_The cried of 'daddy' had flinched his spark. He spun around to see Jetfire jump towards him. Nearly stumbled down the steps, Optimus were greeted with a huge hug by small someone, he cared for and what he believed, he would cherish forever…_

He looked up feeling ill. He got off his chair and decided to go see him.

'If you go to war, I will too!' Jetfire screamed throughout his memory.

"Jetfire…" He whispered as he reached the Medical Bay. Coming in without permission from Red Alert, Optimus came by to Jetfire's platform. Flashing back to the past, Optimus remembered seeing him as youngling sleep so peacefully beside him. When he got older just like Elita, he followed Prime into war. He became a successful young officer tutored by Smokescreen but after the day when Smokescreen died by Megatron. That night, Optimus could hear sobbing behind the door of Jetfire's room. He so much wanted to embrace him and tell him, everything is alright and Smokescreen would be alive…but in reality…not all things are that easy.

"Optimus…" The commander flinched as he looked over. Jetfire was talking in his sleep.

Was he dreaming about him? Optimus was confused as Jetfire continue to sleep. To regain his strength, his power and the thing that makes him alive…his spark…

-Twitch-

Did it just twitch? Optimus felt it, his spark it's twitching. It was hurting his main, he return to focus on Jetfire. He disabled his mask. Even if he was feeling pain, he gave Jetfire a kiss on the forehead anyway. If anything happens…Optimus promised himself. 'I'll be here...'

He then sparked up to remember the security camera. He looked and gave slight smile back to Skywarp.


	6. A Sweet Jealously

Hello again, sorry for taking to long to update. Let just say at age seventeen. Life can be very busy. So usually I forget or don't have the time to edit about the other sets of chapters. So yea...anyway...Instead of focusing on the main characters, I decided to focus on other characters because they need attention too!!!

Ahem...that is all. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**A Sweet Jealously**

Skywarp was a little upset as he sat under the sky waiting…after seeing Optimus made a move towards his mate by giving him a kiss on the forehead, Skywarp was angry as he grew jealous. Even if Optimus gain his trust and let him roam without a babysitter to watch him, he was still mad at him. Finally Optimus appeared. Quickly Skywarp got up into a determined position.

"Why have you asked me here?" Optimus asked about the previous request.

Skywarp took a breath. "I need to know…do you love Jetfire?" Optimus kept a straight face without his battle mask; Skywarp could see his expression stayed.

"Are you jealous?" Optimus asked that shot Skywarp though his angry spark. Optimus looked aside. "I do love him because he's my boy." Skywarp flinched. "The only family, I got." He looked back at Skywarp who gulped. Kinda embarrassed what he did, asking Optimus to come here to know the truth of their relationship.

"So you're his old mech?" He asked. Optimus didn't look quite surprised.

"We're not related." Optimus answered briefly. Skywarp was astonished.

"Really…" He questioned, Optimus slightly nodded.

"I found him when he was young…along with his real father who was already died." Skywarp gulped as his expression shook, he looked away. "There one thing, Skywarp…" Skywarp looked. "Please as a father keep him safe…" Optimus answered that left a heavy responsibility on Skywarp's shoulders. Optimus waited for his respond as finally Skywarp bowed his head.

"I will!" He shouted. Optimus then smiled.

"Thank you."

**Autobots' Base**

Jetfire felt his memory stirring as he walked aimlessly down the hallway until he fell towards the wall, leaning on it. With his hand gripping into a fist, he felt his spark pacing quickly.

'Father…!' He begins to feel his optics fading.

He felt like sobbing, why…why is he feeling this way…? He told Red Alert, he was fine so he left early from the med bay. Quickly he went to his room, the sliding door closed behind him. As he looked up again, he saw his bed clear and neat. Feeling restless after being in the med bay for hours or maybe even days, he urged forward and let himself fall upon his bed platform.

'Hey!' A voice screamed in his head, he perked up and remembered that voice.

"Starscream…?" He begins to remember, seeing young Starscream showing off his flying motions. He felt his spark acting up. This happened as Skywarp fell upon him, when he took him in…he thought of Starscream too. He sat up upon his bed, and clutched his head with both hands. No it couldn't be…could he have loved both. No…it couldn't be! He wanted to scream but instead his mind begins to realize, Starscream could be the one too. Two loves, how could this be…it was impossible even if he hasn't grown up with them. Two seekers, one spark…Jetfire faced his bed and dug his fingers though his bed. 'Damn Decepticons…'

Suddenly his door slide open, he was startled as he was glanced upon. Skywarp…

"Red Alert told me you would be here." His voice sounded concern. Jetfire looked away, ignoring the fact, Skywarp had come for him. He sat up and stared at him, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Jetfire…"

Skywarp, Starscream both seekers…dammit…

Skywarp came closer but Jetfire paid no attention. Jetfire was being quiet again that not good…Skywarp leaned in and gave a kiss on his cheek. Jetfire choked and quickly reacted. He pushed him away. "Back off!" He screamed that shocked Skywarp's spark. Grabbing his shoulders, Skywarp purposely pushed him down the bed. Jetfire growled as he tried to get up again but Skywarp prevent it. "Let me go!" He cried some more, struggling. Jetfire was really losing himself in anger. Skywarp was getting hurt though mentally. Seeing his red eyes fade, Jetfire begin to realize and sense his pain thoroughly. Slowly he stopped struggling. "I didn't mean it…" He answered sadly; he looked away ignoring his face of depression. Unexpected Skywarp bowed down to give him another kiss on his cheek. Jetfire looked up again. "Skywarp…" He whispered as Skywarp cupped his face, single hand and brought him up.

"I'm sorry too…" Skywarp pull Jetfire in for another kiss, this time mouth to mouth.

Jetfire flinched as he felt something unfamiliar between their mouths. 'Bastard…' As they released their mouths, they were moist. Skywarp showed his interest as Jetfire begins to flush red of embarrassment.

"Jetfire…" He came back for him, Jetfire gulped as Skywarp kissed his neck.

'No way…' Jetfire thought as his systems blazed.

'I don't need you!' His mind screamed; it was Starscream's again. Remembering that one mission on Mars, Jetfire stupidly handcuffed Starscream with him with no keys to unlock it afterwards. Even if he looked older then him, Starscream was at least a lot more years then him at age. But does it matter…? Starscream wouldn't have loved him back anyway, not like Skywarp.

He gasped as he gripped behind Skywarp's neck. His chest panel was opened, his spark showing brightly against Skywarp's red eyes.

"Beautiful…" He answered, determined to do him.

As his hands came in to his spark, Jetfire was startled of the new feeling. Skywarp noticed.

"First time for everything…?" He answered, lightly blushing.

"Shut up…" Jetfire respond angrily of the pain.

"You think this is bad…" Skywarp moved down as Jetfire ended up lying against the bed. "Wait till we spark…" Opening his own chest panel showing his own blue spark to him, Jetfire blushed red. He begins to have second thoughts…

"Let's not…" He answered but clearly Skywarp wasn't listening. He drawn Jetfire close where both of their spark begins to sparkle. Jetfire gasped, the pain was unbearable and uncalled for. "Skywarp…!" He cried as Skywarp begin to struggle to move. Every movement had made Jetfire remember each pain, each result, their sparks reacted. Skywarp could feel it too but since this wasn't his first time, he could have least do it with the one he truly loved. Jetfire reacted with his hand and passed the pain though his grip. "I can't go on…" He panted.

"You can too…I know you…" Skywarp spoken as he finally stopped to let Jetfire relax of the new experience. With a slight movement was made, Jetfire flinched. "Sorry…" As Skywarp looked down at Jetfire's frustrated face. "Jetfire…" He lay upon him and embraced him. 'I thank you…' He cried as his mind spoke while his optics faded. 'At this rate…I'm never going back…'

-Bang-

Blurr looked up as he entered the training room there in front of him was Hotshot. Furiously triggering his lasers upon the target so many times that he wasted in such a fast reacted time. Blurr didn't even bother to say anything because Hotshot noticed his quiet entrance.

"Why is Skywarp still here?" Blurr looked at him but Hotshot didn't look back.

"Because Jetfire accepted of who he is including Optimus, you might as well too…"

-Clang-

Blurr was startled as he looked, Hotshot left. He realized the handgun was on the floor that Hotshot was using for his practice shooting. Hearing him transform from outside, he sensed him driving away. "He must be overheating his motors again…"

What am I doing? Running away like this…? I really must take a drive. Pretend nothing happened.

As Hotshot reached outside of the base, he droved far though the night until finally at a meadow, he transformed to see the blossoms clearly glowed against the moonlight.

"Hotshot…" A voice occurred that made Hotshot flicker into fright. Stumbling around the area, he reached for his blaster.

"Oh no…" He recalled as he forgotten his blaster back at home.

"Are you scared Hotshot?" Coming from the forest where the moonlight could not reach. Hotshot burst in rage along with his fears.

"I am not!" He stared forward of the forest patch. "Come out where I can see you!"

"As you wish…my ex-friend…" Hotshot choked…

A harpoon shot was fired towards him. Quickly Hotshot put himself in defensive position where the wire warped around him like a prey. With his arms caught of the circular wiring, Hotshot screamed as the harpoon wire tightens. Crushing his main, he fell to the ground where he was pulled into that position. Finally his encounter appeared.

"Wheeljack…?" He claimed frightfully.

"For leaving me behind in the fire…You deserve this…" Pulling on his harpoon, he dragged Hotshot into the forest where he came from.

"No Wheeljack! You got it wrong; I was gonna save you that one day!" Hotshot screamed as his main was scratch painfully on the ground. As they finally reached an area surrounded with trees, Wheeljack slammed Hotshot against a tree, tied him to it.

"If only that was true…if you let it happen, I won't be with the Decepticons today." He explained showing how much he felt. Hotshot shuddered when Wheeljack pulls his hand-gun toward him. Wheeljack pulled away and tried to contact the rest of the team, putting his hand over his com-link.

"It isn't like that! The others tried to stop me when I was trying to rescue you! You have to believe me!" Wheeljack gave him a dirty glare.

"Stop making shit! You made a promise and you broken it! And now you guys took Skywarp away from me!" Hotshot shivered as realized something. "How would you like it if your best friend betrays you? For me it happens twice." Wheeljack then took some time to breath. "Ever since I joined the Decepticons, everyone still treated me like shit this also happened when I was with the Autobots too. Skywarp was the only one who understands me, heck he saved me, many more times then you did. If only he hasn't met Jetfire…" Hotshot then raged.

"It wasn't Jetfire's fault! He only saved Skywarp when he needed it! If you cared so much for Skywarp, how come you didn't save him in the first place?" Wheeljack was stunned. "Skywarp probably felt sorry for you because everyone picked on you. Haven't you realized he was in the same position like you?" Wheeljack then shuddered and looked at his wound that Skywarp left earlier. Hotshot then continued. "I understand now…Jetfire probably felt the same way like Skywarp on you. So that is why Jetfire took him in."

Wheeljack raged and slapped harshly against Hotshot's face then he grasped upon his yellow helm to stare into his bluely eyes. "You may be right but this doesn't change between you and me." Hotshot begins to whine as Wheeljack finally pulled away. Contacting his team, they finally answered.

"Wheeljack…" Hotshot called, the black mech looked back to him. "I'm sorry…" Hotshot reclaimed as Wheeljack grunted aside.

The alarms ringed, loud and clear throughout the hallways of the Autobots' base where Blurr droved until he reached the briefing room to see Scavenger already explaining the situation.

"If it isn't a mini-con then what is it?" Red Alert questioned out.

"It's Hotshot…the Decepticons got him." The others were shocked and Blurr jolted himself into silence.

"Then let's go get him!" Jetfire cried out who were standing beside Skywarp.

"Not you." Prime commanded.

"Why not…?" Jetfire questioned rashly.

"They want you that why." Skywarp recalled as Jetfire looked at him, confused. The others remained silent as Jetfire spoke.

"Why would they?" He questioned further.

"Megatron made a deal…" Skywarp explained while everyone waited for him to continue. "With Alpha Q…" Everyone gasped with that unique name, everyone at least knew who was Alpha Q was…

"W…w…what…?" Jetfire recalled as he begins to feel terrified. Sideswipe looked confused as he slammed both hands onto the main briefing table.

"Why would Alpha Q go after Jetfire?" Sideswipe cried. Optimus gulped as he knew when meeting with Scorponok, he knew…Alpha Q would just take his son as he did with Elita…

"Because Jetfire is one of those special units, Alpha Q made."

Everyone looked startled as they listened to what Optimus had said. Red Alert couldn't believe it either. He even once researched these so-called special units of robotics.

"A guardian…" Red Alert told everyone calmly as he looked up to Prime and gave him an angry glare.

"This discussion will have to be another time. Hotshot needs our help right now." Scavenger explained as he marched out the room followed by Sideswipe and Blurr.

Jetfire felt dizzy and confused as he tinted his head down, Skywarp slightly rubbed his helm for comfort. "I'll be back…I promise…." He explained then disappeared to follow the others. Jetfire then looked up to Prime.

He crushed his fist of anger and slammed it against the table. "Why am I the one, Prime?" He screamed. Optimus felt a tear in his spark. "You never gave me an actual reason why you always had to watch my back. Always seeming I can't do it myself! Well I had enough! I don't want you anymore!" Jetfire then gave in for a breather as his optics begins to fade. "No wonder my memory is messed…" He explained then he finally ran off.

"Jetfire…!" Optimus cried a bit shocked, Red Alert came up to him.

"So you lied to me, Prime. You knew about Jetfire's corrupted memory's banks." Red Alert reclaimed, Optimus flinched. He looked at him and Red Alert wasn't amused.

"I'm sorry, Red Alert. I was hoping nothing would happen after I told our enemy that Jetfire was dead."

"Even if it was a good choice to pronounce him dead, it wasn't the best to hide it all these years from him. That he's worth more then he thought." Red Alert explained as he left quietly out the chamber. "You better get going, Hotshot needs saving…"

"Yes of course. Just please prepare the Med Bay for us…" Prime followed out the door and pasted the still angry medic.


	7. The Revenge Game

**Chapter 7**

**The Revenge Game**

The Autobots roamed the grounds as Skywarp took the sky. Quickly with rubber rolling, the autobots reached into the forest where they might take the bait. In their distance, they transformed to their friend gasping and grunting at the same time. Skywarp landed and sneaked behind Optimus.

"Do we move in and strike?" Skywarp whispered; Optimus looked at him, and shook no.

"There no need for rush actions. Who knows it might be a trap." Optimus looked further down though the forest. "How else do we know Hotshot was kept captive? Autobots move in." He ordered with weapons near their sides and they continued to move.

"Prime…" Skywarp called.

"What is it?" He asked. Skywarp was startled into a surprise as he felt suddenly in tense; he quickly glanced up to the trees.

"They're here!" He screamed alerting the others.

The Decepticons ambushed them, tackling every move to defeat them. Skywarp vanished and reappear to every attack that Cyclonus tries to give him. "Skywarp…!" Optimus cried while he tangled with Thrust. "Plan B!" He commanded, Skywarp agreed. It was time to prove worthy; he was one of them at last. "Blurr…!" Optimus called. Blurr reported to duty after he slashed against Wheeljack's face. "Assist Skywarp, we'll deal the others here!" Blurr obeyed as he transformed and went.

-Scream-

Blurr's main freaked, cruising though the forest, he nearly hit a nearby tree. Screeching his tires as he drifted into a stop, he transformed to set sights of Hotshot. Brutally damaged… "Hotshot…!" He cried unbelieving what he was seeing.

Hotshot barely had the vocals to speak where his whole face, main, anywhere were covered with specks of blood and leaks still tied to the tree. Blurr then realized a hand above Hotshot which moved and came out to face him.

"Megatron…" He growled.

"We're you worried about your friend?" Megatron teased.

"You bastard…let him go." Blurr requested as Megatron just smiled.

"Would you like to trade places with him instead?" Megatron answered.

Blurr hissed, what was going on with the crazy mech head??? He always thought the mighty decepticon commander was insane, but how the words of Megatron's spoke changed the atmosphere more unsteady for him. Megatron then hooked on to Hotshot's chin.

"He's so unique…" Megatron claimed as he gave a full view to Blurr. Toying with Blurr's mind; Hotshot could only gaze his bluely eyes helplessly to him.

"You're sick…" Blurr recalled to Megatron.

"Aren't I?" Megatron agreed as he let Hotshot tilt his face to a side. As Blurr watched, he could see Hotshot was trying to say something, Blurr drawn out his blaster hoping to attempt Megatron to make his move.

"Let him go!" Blurr shouted. Hotshot flinched as he gained back his voice only into a whisper.

"Watch…out…" Blurr's red optics widen as he dodged whatever tried to attack him from behind.

Starscream the most ambitious mind ever made attacked Blurr with his wing saber and when the fight went on, Blurr had no choice but to defend himself first. With his blaster as his own shield, he managed to block every attack as Megatron stands there laughing.

-Stab-

Hotshot glazed confused to see Megatron felt a surge though his main. In front of him, Skywarp looked up to Megatron with his wing saber stabbed against his previous commander. Skywarp took the guts to try but stupidly enough, Megatron wasn't that easy to defeat. Skywarp slide across the ground of surrounding trees where Blurr and Starscream kept themselves busy. Slowly Megatron eased his pain as he drawn out the blade out of his main.

"Is that the best, you got?" Megatron ran forward quickly Skywarp warped. Whipping an air-kick, Megatron blocked his move. As Skywarp vanished again, Megatron took a wild guess where he'll appeared next. Out in the air, Skywarp was revealed and Megatron had grabbed hold of his head. "I could sense your fear…" Megatron taunted as he tossed him down to the rough ground. Skywarp struggled as he stared up to see Megatron raised his wing saber. With his own weapon against him, Skywarp rolled aside in time. Megatron savaged over him with the wing saber. Until finally Skywarp gain his gift of warping. Vanishing from his sight, Skywarp pulled many sneak attacks upon Megatron. Only to be backfired as Megatron slashed Skywarp aside letting him fly as he crashes to a tree by his powerful arm. "You little piece of scrap metal…" Megatron recalled angrily.

Skywarp, fallen to the ground, lagged his stomach unexpectedly Megatron surprised him as he stabbed into his left hand. Though his hand and deep underground, Skywarp screamed. Blurr flinched as he accidentally let down his guard as Starscream knocked him. Down, Blurr watched Megatron loomed over Skywarp amusedly.

"You should be glad I didn't stab your right hand…Skywarp…how else can you handle a weapon?" Megatron taunted as he deepen the blade to the ground, the slight movement to his hand made Skywarp flinch.

"Damn you to Unicorn, Megatron…" He cried with bravery. Megatron then held his pointy helm and his right wing.

"Don't make me mad…you'll know what would happen if you did." Megatron explained, Skywarp then smiled.

Seeing his taunting expression of a smile, Megatron immediately ripped off his wing. Skywarp once again cried with his optics finally fading this time…Megatron felt pleased.

"Megatron…!" A voice cried that made Megatron look up.

Blurr ran and gave his fist a hard grip that caught Megatron off guard, bending his cheek painfully in. Seeing the results of Megatron's expression, he yet smiled deviously. Blurr spooked as he tried another swing only Megatron was prepared. Capturing his fist, Blurr in reaction tried to pull away, frighten. Megatron won't let him as he caught hold of his other hand. Quickly he snapped them, Blurr in return screamed. For Megatron, he just smiled.

"How cute, a shooter with un-functional hands." Megatron taunted as Blurr growled on his knees, feeling outraged.

While Megatron was distracted, Skywarp gathered his strength to pull the saber out of his hand with little effort, he managed. Slowly crawling up, he glazed his reddish optics back at Megatron toying with Blurr. It was his move now.

Megatron laughed as he grabbed Blurr's arm "Let me go, you bastard!" Blurr claimed but Megatron did nothing of a sort until Skywarp jumped up behind him. An unusual move but it was worth it, clawing his opponent face, Skywarp hanged on. Megatron snarled as he pushed Blurr aside to get hold of Skywarp's lack of sense and his asinine idea. As Skywarp vanished, Megatron quickly glazed around. Starscream approached as Blurr watched his move. Skywarp appeared with his handgun before Megatron. Megatron sneered.

"For Primus sake, die Megatron…!" The seeker screamed aiming directly to Megatron's spark. Starscream in shock; prevented the shot as he grabbed hold of Skywarp's handgun which misfire his leader. A screeching sound of metal ran through his cheek, Megatron felt a tingle by the laser. His cheek leaked blood…

"How pathetic…" He reviewed the wound he then spread a smile. Watching the seekers tangled, Starscream slashed Skywarp's face.

Blurr couldn't bear to watch as Starscream beaten over his own cousin. On the ground once more, Skywarp moved only to be kicked again. As Blurr tried stand up, Megatron was one step ahead, knocking him into a coma.

"How dare you pull a gun against your master?" Starscream cried.

Skywarp couldn't stand it, what was worst for him was to have someone he known so long beat the crap out of him and the only family he could actually consider having…

_Starscream's memory files…loading…found…processing…__**complete...**_

'_Hurry up, Starscream! I heard this kid was like us!' Young Skywarp said as he ran off further. _

"_He's to full of spirit, Starscream but I shouldn't complain I want both of you to be happy." Starscream flinched as he looked up to his mentor. _

'_Happy…?' He questioned in mind, Soundwave patted his dark helm. _

"_Think of it this way, he's really the only family you got." Soundwave continued. _

'_Is he all you care, master?' Starscream sadly thought. _

"_Besides I'm glad that I get to meet both of you."_

'Soundwave…' Starscream remembered of being alone with gore and blood everywhere. In his hands was his cousin and seeing the large scorpion transformer, he spooked. A flashback of the day that his mentor died…

Stopping in the middle of beating his cousin, Starscream hissed. Skywarp rise on his knees and hands with a leaking mouth, everywhere were scraped and trashed.

"Megatron…!" A voice claimed where both Megatron and Starscream glanced over.

They flinched as Wheeljack appeared with battle scars, "The Autobots had scared away our troops!" He complained.

Megatron didn't seem pleased as he looked at Wheeljack's broken com-link at his audio-range. Shortly the others arrived with the Autobots near their stand. Optimus appeared in shock to see Skywarp's condition and Hotshot's.

"We're done here Prime…" Megatron claimed calmly as everyone watched him. He turned around and slashed his sharp fingers at Hotshot. Optimus gasped until he noticed wires just shredded as Hotshot fell helplessly to the ground.

"Hotshot…!" Sideswipe cried as he ran up to him, violently shaking him for a life respond but Hotshot can only give a soft eye sight, nothing more.

"I had my fun." Megatron admit with a pleasing smile to Sideswipe. In the younger mech eyes there Megatron saw was rage. "Let's go…I believed my little Skywarp had enough fun…" Optimus hissed and quickly looked back at Starscream and Skywarp, looking up to him. Megatron then laugh as he vanished soon the rest of the Decepticons disappeared leaving Skywarp alone finally. But before Starscream left, Optimus saw the guilt of his concealed expression, the sight of orange optics faded, Starscream noticed and quickly vanished.

He looked ahead and watched Scavenger picking up Skywarp into his arms. "That bastard Megatron going around thrashing everybody around, he's playing with us!" Exclaimed the angry grey and green mech...

Optimus then thought of Starscream's despair face.

"Skywarp…" Jetfire called as he looked at his mate turn aside. With bandages wrapped his entire body, Skywarp felt defeated. Coming up to him, seeing him seating alone on the bed platform in the dark. Jetfire called again. No respond. He then slightly touched the seeker's fore-helm. Finally Skywarp took attention of him as he grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please don't…"He responded quietly in pain and put his hand away. Jetfire then look at him as the seeker continued to look overpowered. The flyer swears Skywarp needed more then ignorance. He pulled his arms around his head, embracing him close. His mate looked up to him.

"I'm really sorry…" Jetfire explained as he laid his face against the seeker's helm.

Skywarp glazed the golden eyes that contacted to his. "Don't be sorry…" Skywarp pulled his arms around him taking him closer. "As long you're with me…it doesn't matter." Jetfire's optics begins to fade as he pulls himself down for a comforting kiss.

"Skywarp…your hand is leaking…" Jetfire recalled as Skywarp looked at his hand. The hand that Megatron had stabbed, even though it was bandaged, the blood leaked through. Jetfire took his hand.

"What are you doing Jetfire?" Skywarp asked as Jetfire pulled off the bandage.

"Returning a favor…" As Jetfire took his hand, he licked off the bleedings on his wound. Skywarp was blushing red already. As he was done, he picked up the bandage and got up. "I'll go clean this up…"

Quickly Skywarp reacted, reaching out he grabbed Jetfire's wrist, pulling him back to the bed platform with him. Jetfire fell to his front as Skywarp crawled over his behind.

"Skywarp, why did you do that for?" Jetfire yelped.

"The favor…what do you mean?" Skywarp asked as Jetfire chuckled. "What's so funny?" Skywarp questioned, Jetfire looked at him, got up into a seating position, facing him.

"You saved my wings that why." Skywarp took in silence as he was given a moment to remember.

'Cyclonus' Skywarp recalled in his thought, Jetfire then spread a smile.

"You look cute when you blush." Jetfire commented that made Skywarp sparked up in heat.

"Shut up." He exclaimed calmly with blushes, Jetfire then chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"I can't help it, you remind me of certain little sparkling that stolen my first kiss…on the cheek anyway." The flyer explained that made Skywarp's optics widened.

He always remembered that one dream, where he was a young sparkling helping another stand up on his own.

"_I'm Skywarp, what's yours?" _

He remembered saying but that white sparkling could he be…no way…it wasn't a dream after all, it was a memory! His mind exploded! It was actually one of those moments that Skywarp never thought he'll have…a memory when he was sweet and innocent. Ever since his mind was washed, he always wondered who he was before he became Megatron's elite soldiers…

"Is something wrong?" Jetfire asked wondering, noticing his expressions. Skywarp looked back at him with a smile; he pulled him into an embrace. Jetfire gasped as he felt uncomfortable in the position. Being hugged like this, he wasn't use to it.

"I'm glad…" Skywarp started to sob.

"Skywarp…" Jetfire called.

"You caught me…" Skywarp said as he lay against Jetfire's chest panel. Jetfire sighed and felt a shock throughout his main. Skywarp had opened his chest panel revealing his bluely spark. Already attempted of pleasure, Jetfire tried to push him aside.

"But it was attempting…" Skywarp recalled.

"Shut up!"


	8. Lost & Defeat

**Chapter 8**

**Lost & Defeat **

"Optimus…!"

"Elita…" Optimus whispered as he opened his eyes from his dream. It was that voice that continued to haunt him, every night now. He gets up and checked himself against a mirror. He looked awful and of course, he wasn't getting enough recharging. Feeling restless, Optimus had his optics faded. Concealing his feelings and his expressions for so long…he had forgotten to know the other one's feelings and when Jetfire got mad at him, he never thought hiding his true identity would kill him so…

When Jetfire was young, Optimus was impressing happiness; almost like having a son of his own. But when it comes to trusting other people, Optimus was a little overprotective. It was the fact, Jetfire was a Decepticon and the Autobots had always feared to have a Decepticon on their side. 

Optimus felt bad, he raised him not to interact with others or trust them so easily. Thankfully Jetfire was coming along on his own, even when he was young, he was always arguing with Optimus of why he had to be so alone.

-Tap, Tap-

"Who's there?" Optimus answered.

"It's me, Red Alert. I have the reports of our men's condition from last night battle." Optimus sighed, last night was horrible. "I also did a little research about the Guardians units." Optimus perked up as he continued to listen from the other side of the door. "I find out, Elita is involved with this…" The door slide open and Red Alert looked up to his leader. "Sir…?"

"Let us discuss this somewhere else…"

Hearing a familiar sound, Jetfire could hear it in his sleep, the Lilium tune. Another senseless dream, Thrust presented himself in front of the young him.

_"He is the key to winning this war, you know."_

Looking at his side, he sees another mech that he remembered well. "Dad…" He whispered. This was a part of a memory but yet a dream. Jetfire shuddered as he started to remember about the large transformer that killed his father.

"Father…" He cried.

And that impacting punch, he got by that big mech. His memory, he remembered he lost it.

Looking up again, the scene changed. When he was present age now, he stood nowhere of the flowery field alone.

"Jetfire…you look so sad, what wrong?" Jetfire spooked as he turn around to see who was talking to him. In his surprise was a female mech, a bit shorter then him but with familiar designs of his own. "You shouldn't be sad, Jetfire. You should be happy and look cute for your mother." She recalled.

"Mom…" Jetfire called, he quickly embraced her. "Mother…!" He cried as he tighter his embrace. Having this dream, Jetfire was pleased to remember about his own mother.

"Oh you're such a baby…you make your mother grow uneasy. So much you changed and your insignia red now?" She asked as Jetfire continue to sob over her. But then he realized. He was once a Decepticon wasn't he? "I don't care which team you are on as long you are safe…and happy…my son…" She explained as she startled to feel nervous.

"Mother…?" Jetfire called as he released her.

She smiled and lifted her finger and pointed aside, Jetfire followed and saw Skywarp holding up a flower that it petals were breaking off the stem. "Skywarp…?" Jetfire looked back to his mother except she vanished into sparkling dust. "Mom…?"

"Your sky…" She finally said until then Jetfire no longer see the dust.

Jetfire sighed but went up to Skywarp.

"Interesting observation of these flowers. Don't you think Jetfire?" Skywarp spoken out as Jetfire stared confusedly at him. The seeker looked back to the flyer. "Except I found one more interesting then ever…" Passing him, a rare violent and pink energon flower that glowed nicely towards Jetfire's golden optics.

"It's beautiful…" He exclaimed that gave Skywarp a reason to smile.

"I know…" Skywarp said then he raised his hands to Jetfire's head. Placing his metallic hands of his cheeks, Jetfire snuggled with them. But Jetfire realized he was pulled closer to Skywarp's face. He knew Skywarp wanted to kiss him and by primus Skywarp's kisses were simply wonderful except Jetfire felt a sudden change of the atmosphere. As Jetfire looked, he realized Skywarp changed into someone else. "Starscream…?" Jetfire exclaimed. As he was close for a kiss, he woke up, heavily feeling heat inside his systems.

What was that? He didn't understand. The dream made no sense when Starscream appeared and invaded it all into a nightmare. Besides him, Jetfire saw Skywarp sleeping quietly at the other end of the berth. Seeing those bandaged wounds, he thought of Starscream. He once remembered he use to think about Starscream, how he first met him on earth, how he reacted every time he faced him, and how he and Starscream did that one mission on Mars…

'Starscream…' He thought helpless as he sighed.

In surprise, Skywarp rolled over and accidentally landed his hand onto Jetfire's crotch. Dreaming so innocently, he rubbed it, Jetfire freaked. Knocking him senseless, Skywarp woke up and whined. "What did I do?!" As he looked at his mate expressed a pissed-off face, Skywarp was confused.

"For being pervert…!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"But I didn't do anything, I'm honest!" Skywarp confessed.

"Don't lie!" As Jetfire tackled the seeker, he came over him and pinned him down on the bed, he growled.

Suddenly the door slide opened as both of them were startled.

"Hey Skywarp…I was wondering if...uh…eh…" Sideswipe voice went numb as he set sight of Jetfire and Skywarp in awkward position. "Maybe I came in the wrong time or something…?" He sweated.

"It looks bad doesn't it usually Jetfire at the bottom." Skywarp informed as Jetfire flinched of what he said.

"What…!"

When they settled down, the three of them sat down upon the bed. "What did you want before Sideswipe?" Skywarp asked as Jetfire sat quietly and basically listened to their conversation. Thankfully, Skywarp was getting better with everyone, Jetfire finally thought.

"Actually it's about Optimus and Red Alert, their recent discussion."

"Why? We're you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, accidentally I was overhearing it…but it's about the special Guardian units." Skywarp gulped as he saw Jetfire perked up his audio.

"Why are you telling me this?" Skywarp asked anxiously.

"I just wanted to know, why would Megatron make a deal with Alpha Q? Don't they hate each other?" Sideswipe said as Skywarp sighed.

"They do except Alpha Q offered a price to Megatron if he gotten hold of Jetfire." Jetfire noticed the anger tone in Skywarp's voice when he spoke his name. "Except Alpha Q had other tricks under his armor,"

"Why is that?" Jetfire answered.

"My uncle, Thrust. Was the one that made plan on the first place, so he uses Alpha Q as an advantage, he just wanted a powerful ally."

"Is Starscream with this?" Jetfire asked straightforward. Skywarp was a bit surprise of him when he spoke about traitorous cousin but he answered anyway.

"Yes, he was involved including me…except…"

"Except what…?" Jetfire questioned cutting though.

"When I saved you from Cyclonus, Megatron punished me and Thrust decided to exclude me because of that when I overheard him talking to Starscream before I left."

Jetfire then felt utterly terrible. "I really cause you too much trouble didn't I Skywarp?" His optics was beginning to get ready to cry.

Skywarp then sighed with a smile as he rubbed his mate's helm. "It doesn't matter now, I have you." Skywarp begin to spread a smile, Sideswipe felt uneasy.

"Um…sorry to break the moment guys…but what is Alpha Q gonna do to Jetfire?"

"He's a Guardian Unit. It all depends which type, he is. My guess if he's a flyer, he's an Air Guardian."

"Air Guardian…? Sounds lame…" Jetfire recalled as Skywarp felt hopeless.

"I know. Alpha Q only makes them as a weapon. Therefore, if Jetfire is Air G-Unit, he has the power that includes Air or space…"

"Me a weapon…? You got to be kidding me."

"Space…? Red Alert mentioned a black hole." Sideswipe recalled.

"Impossible, un-least…"

Suddenly the siren alarmed the trio and it mentioned that they were supposed to attend the briefing room right away. It seems ironic, when the trio looked at each other and the timing was so, weird.

"We'll have to discuss this later." Skywarp finally said, getting up.

Inside the briefing room, the Autobots were attended.

"What's the problem now?" Blurr asked seriously. Scavenger looked at him and his condition. With a broken scraped arm, there was no way for a shooter, Blurr can attend this mission.

"You can't be serious, you coming with us?" Scavenger asked as Blurr gave him a dagger stare.

"Of course, I can't let you have the fun can I?" Blurr answered that was overheard by Red Alert.

"I reckon not. With your arm like that, your not going anywhere except here with me and Jetfire." Red Alert commanded, Blurr sighed. "Anyway…we receive a message from Megatron."

"A threat message, no doubt." Blurr recalled.

"I wish." Red Alert reclaimed that shaken everyone a bit.

In the middle of the table they surrounded, Red Alert quickly fast typed on the keyboard in front of him, receiving a screen of Megatron with his message being played.

"Hello there my fellow Autobots…I am hoping you all are listening to what I am going to say…but really it all depends on my ex-soldier…Skywarp."

Skywarp flinched as Jetfire looked at him.

"Skywarp…I hate to say it but your cousin had a little problem of double-crossing me also. As you can see I wasn't too happy." Viewing Starscream scraped body, everyone gasped especially Skywarp. Megatron continued. "Right now I'm giving you a decision I am willing to give him his freedom unless you reconsider of returning your place of the Decepticons' ranks." Jetfire choked but kept his expression cleared from everyone's view only Skywarp noticed, he always notice his mate. "Meet me alone or with somebody, I really don't care just bring everyone if you want but come to the forest in the field at high noon. That is where we will trade depending on your choice, your freedom or his." The message was finished and was cleared from the view. Even Prime was having a problem seeing Megatron making such a big deal out of this.

"Skywarp…" Sideswipe called, Jetfire followed the younger mech glaze. Seeing Skywarp clutching his fists at his sides, he growled under his mask.

"Skywarp," Optimus finally called but the seeker ignored it and quickly rushed out the room with his anger. Jetfire soon followed. "Jetfire," Optimus called except he was too late as Jetfire had left out the door.

"Give him time, Prime." Red Alert said.

The doors automatically closed behind him as Jetfire called out for Skywarp. The reddish optics glazed upon him, calmly.

"You have to save him, don't you?" Jetfire asked as Skywarp looked away from his mate's face.

"I have too; he is the only family I have." Skywarp explained as Jetfire seemed confused.

"But last night…" Jetfire tried to point out as Skywarp just sighed.

"Even if he abuses me…he's still my cousin…" Skywarp claimed as he shuddered. Jetfire grabbed hold of his shoulder to calm him.

"Then you're going?" Jetfire explained as he felt so tensed of saying it.

"When I was young when the war is still at rage, Starscream took care of me and saved me so many times. And so this is the time, I exchange my life for his." Skywarp explained as his optics begin to fade. Jetfire sighed as he looked aside.

"Then your memories and everything you know…would be…." Jetfire choked as he almost reached his point and felt utterly silenced as he whispered it "lost".

Skywarp then turn around to face his mate personally, his hand smoothing his cheek, Skywarp spoke.

"Then make me remember. That I am yours." Skywarp embraced him making his mate spread a confidence smile. As they laid each other foreheads together, Skywarp back away from Jetfire as the doors of the briefing room opened. Scavenger appeared.

"Is it decided Skywarp?" He asked as Skywarp nodded. "Are you sure, we can always find another way to…"

"It's alright." Skywarp cut him off. "I have too." He explained as Sideswipe and Optimus appeared.

"Then it's arranged." Optimus answered, Skywarp nodded.

Looking back to Jetfire one more time, he smirk and left with the others but already Jetfire felt the despair…

Inside the briefing room, Blurr gave a misery sigh back to Red Alert as he monitored Optimus leaving with the rest of the crew into the warp-gate. As laser-beck finally repaired it was send out after Optimus's squad.

"Do not worry too much Jetfire, Skywarp would be alright." Red Alert announced hoping to release the flyer's stress.

"I hope your right…but there something wrong about this…" Jetfire begin to explain as Red Alert looked at him with interest of what he was going to say.

"And that is?"

"Why would Megatron want Skywarp back?" Jetfire asked as everyone in the room was silenced…


	9. Father or Not

**Chapter 9**

**Father or Not**

"I'm impressed, Skywarp. I thought Starscream means nothing to you." Megatron explained at on the one side of the field with his Decepticons behind him. Besides him was Starscream scraped, beaten, on his knees and cuffed behind his back. He was secured for involving in such a dangerous situation. As Skywarp appeared with the Autobots at the other end, he glared his reddish optics at Megatron. Sideswipe felt his rage. Skywarp begin to walk forward hoping at least halfway of a distance, Megatron would let Starscream go.

Optimus watched carefully and realized laser-beck perched up in a tree. If Jetfire was watching this, it must be hurting him.

Skywarp managed to reach half-way and stopped. "Let him go, Megatron. I'm here to accept your deal." Skywarp announced and Megatron didn't look pleased. He seemed like he wanted something more. For Starscream, he couldn't believe it. His cousin experienced a rough pounding from him and yet he still agreed to exchange his life for his.

'What an idiot…' Starscream thought as he reviewed last night incident…

Hotshot tied to a tree, helplessly weak. Starscream felt the urge to tell him something concerning his cousin's sake. In his audio, he told him something, hoping he got the message. But he defeated Skywarp…if he didn't what would Megatron think. He had no choice…Megatron would survive that shot anyway if Skywarp had his shooting perfect. Skywarp didn't deserve it after all Skywarp is the only family for Starscream can consider having…

"Is that all the Autobots you brought today?" Megatron asked deviously. Skywarp caught the attention of suspicious.

"And your point is? I thought you only wanted me." Skywarp announced that made Sideswipe slightly swift his hand to his gun.

"I don't want to argue nor fight today. I just want the trade quick and done as possible." Megatron explained that made Skywarp give a grin that was hidden under his mask.

"Hotshot…?" Jetfire cried as the yellow mech finally reached into the briefing room. Fallen to the ground, Blurr and Red Alert quickly aided him.

"What are you doing? Walking around with all those injuries!?" Red Alert begins to exclaim angrily. Hotshot gasped as he saw a glimpse of the monitor of Skywarp's situation. He quickly got up and pointed out.

"Skywarp, Megatron and Starscream the whole thing is a trap…" He announced hurtfully that startled everybody's systems.

"A trap…?" Jetfire recalled. He quickly looked back to the monitor to see Skywarp taking more steps towards Megatron. With a sudden thought and decision, Jetfire ran out.

"Jetfire…!" Red Alert cried but Jetfire did not obey. Blurr quickly went after him. With an unstable yellow mech, Red Alert laid him down onto a chair and quickly contacted the Autobots. With the sound of the warp-gate activate, he knew Jetfire just left.

Optimus's optics widen as he heard the sudden news from Red Alert. All the Autobots had obtain the news through their com-link even Skywarp as he stopped again only quarter away from Megatron.

"You seem nervous, Skywarp." Megatron begin to tease as Skywarp hissed.

Could it be true, that Starscream is just playing hostage to his own cousin? Skywarp gave in with a breeze. Sideswipe couldn't take it. It was his time for revenge on Megatron of what he did to Hotshot. Sideswipe acted.

"Sideswipe, no!" Scavenger cried but it was too late.

The Decepticons open fire and Skywarp reacted surprise as Sideswipe ran towards his way. Wheeljack fired out his harpoon where the wire reached towards Skywarp. Quickly Skywarp vanished to dodge the wiring which begins to produce electric and begin heading toward Sideswipe. Sideswipe pull up his arms into a defend position and realized his rash action. If the wiring reached him, he would be fried. Suddenly Skywarp had appeared in front of him with his hands clutched to his blade, hoping the blade would stop it. As he slashed it, the wire split into many that which it wrapped his body and he receives a terrible shocking experience.

Jetfire swiftly cross the land in his vehicle mode with Blurr following his trail.

"Jetfire…!" Blurr called rolling his quickest to catch up the flyer. Jetfire didn't listen and Blurr was fuming. Rushing himself, with a broken side door; Blurr quickly transformed and jumped to catch the flying shuttle. Jetfire spooked as Blurr landed on his back.

"Back off Blurr…!" Jetfire exclaimed and flowed closer to the ground. Dropping Blurr aside except Blurr pursued to stop him. Grabbing his hind, Jetfire had no choice but to transform and have Blurr hold his ankles down. "Damn it Blurr, let go of me!"

Blurr crawled over him, holding his head down, Jetfire growled. "You idiot, Hotshot said it was trap! Not a rescue call!"

"I just wanted to help!" Jetfire exclaimed as he struggled with Blurr holding his arm behind his back.

"You're a stubborn mech, you know that?" Blurr said.

"I love him, okay!" Jetfire shouted as Blurr stuttered. They stopped struggling and Blurr watched him hold his tears.

"Him, you mean…"

"Yeah…" Jetfire respond as Blurr let go of his head, he sat aside behind Jetfire's body. "Remember that I was careless that I could believe. I could take on an entire team of Megatron's troops?"

"You always do that actually."

"Well, anyway these wings, they were a gift from my mother; she built it on me too. It like he saved me and my mom also. That's why I see Skywarp more differently then the other bots." Jetfire explained as Blurr spread a smile. "Tell me, Blurr, why would he save me?"

"I don't know…but I do realize every time we pick a fight, he chooses you to fight. And also you were the first one to meet him on Earth." Blurr said. "I guess…for him, it was love?"

"Maybe…I just couldn't leave him behind, he my…"

"I get it, Jetfire." Blurr stumbled on his feet to stand. "Just bring him home, safely. I trust you do that right?"

Jetfire glanced up to the shooter and smiled. "Thanks Blurr…"

Finally coming to the battle in sky view, Jetfire spotted his mate. Lying helplessly with Sideswipe defending his unconscious body, Jetfire spotted Starscream free from his cuffs. His mind screamed that Starscream was official a traitor and no longer feel sorry of. As he landed, he quickly came to his mate's side. He got a glimpse of Megatron's pleasing smile. It was a trap after all but Skywarp wasn't the target, it was him…

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped him from behind. "Scavenger…!" Jetfire cried as the large mech pull him away from attack range. Seeing that they're leaving Skywarp behind, Jetfire begin to cry. "No! Let me go!" As he struggled in Scavenger's grip.

"We have to get you out of here!" Scavenger complained as he released Jetfire near Optimus's side. Jetfire stumbled with raging thoughts. As Optimus turned on him, his eyes looked angry.

"Get back in the base, Jetfire! This whole thing is for you!"

"I know that! But I refuse to leave Skywarp and Sideswipe behind!" Jetfire screamed as Optimus felt sympathy. "Let me fight, Optimus I can do it!" Jetfire continued with his optics fading. Optimus glitch, seeing him crying, he felt horrible; trying to push him away wasn't his idea of amusement. "Please…" Jetfire cried once more but Optimus ignored.

"Please go back to the base, Jetfire." Optimus commanded strongly, Jetfire begin to feel angry.

"You're not my father!" Jetfire yelled straightforward as he ran past Optimus that shocked the commander much.

"Jetfire…" Optimus cried.

Realizing the scene, Megatron smiled greedily. He looked aside to see Wheeljack, shooting aimlessly at the Autobots. "Aim for the prize, Wheeljack." He commanded.

Wheeljack obeyed. "Yes sire." Putting out his harpoon in his attack range, he aimed directly to his objective.

"Wake up, Skywarp! Come on get up!" Jetfire violently shook the purple seeker soon Skywarp turned himself back online.

"Jetfire…?" He questioned confusedly, unnoticing the battling situation. Jetfire was relief as he pulls him up over his shoulder.

"Sideswipe, watch our backs!" cried the 2nd commander as he slowly takes Skywarp to the safe point while the Decepticons moved forward towards their goal.

"Yes sire!" Sideswipe recalled understanding his order.

"You shouldn't have come…Jetfire…" Skywarp answered weakly, Jetfire felt disbelief.

"I'm not letting Megatron get you." Jetfire responded as Skywarp slightly chuckled.

"So that means I'm yours to keep?" Skywarp joked that made Jetfire spread a smile.

"You dummy…of course." He responded.

"Except you're mine Jetfire!" Jetfire spooked as Starscream attempt to attack him. With his foot rampaged down to the ground, Starscream missed. "Don't you ever think of running away this time, loafer!" Starscream insulted. Jetfire growled as he ignored his insults, he put Skywarp down and faced the red seeker.

"Frag it, Screamer." Jetfire dodged an attack. "Even though, all you can do is scream like a little coward you are!" Jetfire recalled that made Starscream burst his temper.

"You're full of trash." Starscream claimed as he used his saber as his attack choice.

"And you're full of up-grades because I swear you're drunk when you attack." Jetfire joked as he dodged every blade swing. Skywarp insist to aid him, throwing his wing saber near his feet. Jetfire pulled up Skywarp's saber.

"Damn you, bastard! I'll show you who better!" Starscream snarled as he harshly slashed his blade against Jetfire's blade. Giving all his strength in his blade, Jetfire grunted unbelieving where Starscream put all his power aside.

Suddenly Sideswipe cried. "Jetfire watch out!"

Jetfire looked and saw Wheeljack fired his harpoon shot. As the wires spread, electrified, Jetfire was held down by Starscream's greedy need of killing. Skywarp quickly pulled himself up to once again experience the electrified wire, this time saving two lives instead of one. Consuming his body, he screamed.

"Skywarp…!" Jetfire looked aside to see Starscream frightfully watched his cousin experienced the electric wire for the second time. "No…!" He cried as Jetfire reacted. He pushed Starscream away.

Pulling up the blade, Jetfire cut the wiring, freeing Skywarp as he stumbled to the ground. Quickly Jetfire came to his side to check his condition. Starscream felt ashamed.

"You idiot what were you thinking! You could have damaged your system drives!" Jetfire complained as Skywarp slightly responded with a smile.

"I rather see myself die then to see you hurt." Skywarp explained that made Jetfire gritted his teeth.

"You idiot…" He cried as he pulled him into a hug. "We're in this together!"

Starscream flinched to hear such thing. Skywarp spread his smile widener. "Jetfire…" Skywarp answered as he pulled him into a tighter embrace. Suddenly Jetfire tilted his head up as he sensed something. He turned around.

"Tidal Wave…" Jetfire choked as he spotted a fairly large transformer appear in his presents. Skywarp grunted.

Letting go of his mate, Jetfire faced the giant. "Holy Primus…" He cried as the giant roared. Jetfire gained his battle ground as he rammed into the giant. Tidal Wave slightly stumbled backwards but managed to stop the flyer's attack. Grabbing his arm, Tidal Wave pulled him off the ground. Digging his claws into his arm, Jetfire screamed as his arm leaked blood.

"Jetfire…!" Skywarp cried painfully as he watches his mate. Jetfire was thrown across and begin to shred though the ground, he glanced up with his golden eyes beaming. He got up to watched Tidal Wave approached closely to the injured violet seeker. Jetfire growled as he ran towards them picking his mate's saber on the way. Tidal Wave grabbed upon Skywarp's main and held him up. With his recent injures, Skywarp was helpless to make a move, or to his warping skills. Quickly the flyer swings the blade against the giant which only backfired. He gasped as the giant had held the blade bared hand. Without going though it's metallic layer to the blood. Tidal Wave thrown the weapon away causing Jetfire hesitate his next move.

"Tidal Wave," Megatron cried out from the background as Tidal Wave understood.

The giant thrown Skywarp away and quickly reached out to the flyer. Jetfire reacted quickly, he moved before Tidal Wave had a chance to jump him. The giant tumbled towards the ground, flat. As the flyer just begun to run, Jetfire gasped as his leg had got caught in Tidal Wave's reach. Pulling him down to the ground with him, Jetfire begin to cry.

"I'm coming, Jetfire!" Optimus responded in a distance as he transformed and raced across the field towards him except Cyclonus had stood into his way, firing at him. Optimus halted, to transform and to pull out his blaster.

"The boy ours, Prime! And you'll never gonna have him back!" Cyclonus teased that caused Optimus some anger.

As Jetfire turned around to face the large mech, he was pulled under Tidal Wave's main, Jetfire quick kicked upwards. Knocking Tidal Wave into the chin, the giant staggered and so Jetfire made his escape, this time into a more dangerous situation. In his path towards the dizzy violet seeker, Jetfire stopped as Megatron wandered into his way.

"Enough games, it's time to go." Megatron explained calmly as was Jetfire angered.

"Like hell, I would go with you!" Jetfire cried.

"No matter how much you push it away…you'll always be a Decepticon. My Decepticon,"

Jetfire flinched, he hate to be reminded. Tidal Wave appeared behind him. "Tidal Wave…" In the name, Tidal Wave likes to call; Jetfire was caught into the giant's arms soon to be handcuffed in front of him.

"Tomorrow is a new beginning for you, Jetfire. For once you'll become the true you, a decepticon." Megatron finally stated just as Jetfire feared. "But for now…" Megatron turned around and faced the injured Skywarp. "I got other things to deal with." Jetfire gasped as he begins to struggle roughly against Tidal Wave.

Skywarp lay helplessly on the ground as Megatron pick him up by the neck and a gun aimed towards his head-core. "It would be nice to have you back…but I feared you'll interrupt our newest recruit of your love sickening. I'll end your life, quick then just to be nice."

"But Megatron…!" Starscream protested as Skywarp looked surprised.

"Never…!" Jetfire cried as he pulled away from Tidal Wave and tackled Megatron. Jetfire pulled the cuffs over Megatron's neck so using all his strength to choke him.

"How pathetic…" Megatron slightly struggled as he swiftly pulled Jetfire over him making him crash into the ground onto his back. "Don't you ever estimate me again after what I'm gonna do with you." Jetfire flinched as he struggled on the ground. Megatron then glazed his red eyes on Skywarp.

"No Megatron, please spare my cousin! I'll receive his punishment for his life!" Starscream suddenly cried; Megatron shot out his look at the red seeker. "Please, I beg of you…master…" He shuddered. Megatron hissed and looked away.

"Very well, his true punishment would come eventually…" Starscream nodded and obeyed.

Jetfire was slightly grateful that Starscream had managed to spare Skywarp's life only feared what Megatron had said.

"Decepticons…!" Megatron raised his hand, his soldiers listened. "Retreat, we have what we wanted!" He faded into warp. Soon the rest followed.

"Jetfire, Skywarp!" Optimus cried.

As Starscream pull up his cousin, he realized Optimus. He quickly warped holding his cousin. Tidal Wave was the last to leave as he held Jetfire in his arms. "Jetfire…!" Again Optimus cried as he ran towards them. Jetfire realized his own eyes faded as he disappeared with Tidal Wave. Prime gasped as he couldn't do anything else to save them now…


	10. A Outcast's Love

Alright it been like forever I be updating so I'm really sorry about that but a girl has a busy life ahead of her so yeah...I have try proof reading these latest chapters so it actually ends up making sense throughout my story plot. In other words, enjoy and I'll update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Outcast's Love**

Placed in an empty cell, Skywarp slightly sighed and was feeling a bit enclosed, his warping ability was a wreaked too. Jetfire on the other hand repeatedly rammed the cell door, calling anyone to open the damn door. Skywarp believed this was his regular behavior even though he hasn't seen him; so demanding before. But nothing was all he was getting and Jetfire was about to give up hope, as he quietly cried to himself. Until that, Skywarp sensed his reaction. Getting up from his lonely corner, he came up behind Jetfire. "Jetfire…" He called calmly.

Jetfire kept himself away from him as for Skywarp, he grew restless. "I'm sorry..." Skywarp recalled as Jetfire continued to ignore. "You should have left me there…" Jetfire felt painfully intense.

"I couldn't…I couldn't leave anyone…" Jetfire begin to respond.

"But I'm the one who got you involved with this."

"Stop apologizing. You weren't the one that built me." Jetfire said sounding frustrate, Skywarp sighed and looked away. "So far I disobeyed Optimus and all it did was to cause trouble…Optimus was right; I'm not ready to stand up on my own."

Skywarp then placed his hand on his mate's shoulder. "I utterly unforgiveable, but all I wanted was to show him, how great that I can be and to actually stand up on my own."

"Don't think so highly about yourself." Skywarp explained that made Jetfire confused, Skywarp turned him around. "Optimus had the right to take care of you, no matter how young or how old. You'll always be his closest connection." Skywarp continued that frighten Jetfire's thoughts. "So stop bragging that you could do it on your own. Because whatever you do it alone, you'll always be alone…believe me…" Jetfire surprised expression stayed with golden eyes glaring.

"But I…" Jetfire back away then suddenly with anger; Skywarp slammed his hands against the wall besides Jetfire's head, frightening the flyer.

"Prime, cares for you. I do too…remember? We're in this together." Skywarp claimed that shocked Jetfire's memories. Jetfire looked aside, feeling embarrassed. Skywarp sighed as he pulled his arms around him. "Why does this have to happen?" Skywarp asked as he embraced the flyer.

"I don't know…" Jetfire recalled as he pulled his arms around his mate's neck and then closed his eyes. "But I am glad, that I found you." Jetfire begin to sob as Skywarp held tighter.

"We'll find a way…even if we forget our memories, we'll find each other. Express every secret, every moment, every saying…that I…love you…" Skywarp confessed as he felt his optics fading.

"You would tell the universe wouldn't you?" Jetfire asked. Skywarp looked down to the golden eyes.

"More then that, my dear flyer…" Jetfire felt embarrassed.

"Idiot…" He called in return to embrace his surprised Skywarp. "I know that." He whispered loud enough for him. Skywarp then spread a smile and hang on to his mate.

_Next morning…Decepticon's Moon Base…_

"_Starscream…report to me at once. We have something to discuss." _Starscream sighed as he got contacted by Megatron. He obeyed his lord's command and marched straight in to the room where Megatron looked like a king sitting in his throne with deviously smile. Starscream bowed to gain respect of his lord and master. "About Skywarp…what do you attend to do with him?" Megatron asked cunning.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Starscream asked as he rises to his feet.

"If we process him into the renewal machine again, his memories would be forgotten except his personality and interest would never change. So what I fear, his love with Jetfire would ruin the flyer's career if he interacts with him."

"But…aren't we selling the flyer to Alpha Q?" Starscream questioned as Megatron smirked.

"Who said I'm selling him?" Starscream widen his eyes. "If Alpha Q is willing to pay, Jetfire is more then we can see in him." Megatron explained that made Starscream slightly drop his jaw. "Besides I did a little research myself…he's just more then a military or a merchant bot. He's more then any regular mech." Megatron continued. "And to obtain this special unit is to teach him, obedience and plenty of persuasive."

"So if Skywarp interact with Jetfire that means…"

"That boy is trouble. I can't allow it. He'll ruin our Guardian Unit. Did you know he can control anything so easily if he had known? Pity that Optimus had found him first." Starscream remembered clearly. "In other words I want you to get rid of Skywarp." Megatron added with seriousness. Starscream was surprise.

"But…but why?" He screamed. Megatron glared his reddish eyes at him.

"To prove your loyalty, you have done nothing except disobeying my orders lately so I want you to prove yourself; if you are still worthy to keep in my ranks." Megatron explained angrily, Starscream was silenced. "Now get everyone ready. It's time for Jetfire to become who he's really are."

Speechless, Starscream walked away, wishing Megatron hasn't said such a thing. 'Get rid of him.' His mind repeated. If he was the leader, he and Skywarp would have everything, anything. Except there would be a problem, Skywarp would give up treasures or powers behold for one single flyer that impressed his love back. Not only they are the same gender, they both have saved each other so many times. But really…Starscream too, had the same feelings towards that flyer. How stupid and how retarded, love is a disgrace. Starscream wished he didn't feel this way…love is really meaningless.

Jetfire awaken in the cold cell, near his main was Skywarp snuggled up close with warm engines running. Jetfire sighed as he knew some day he'll forget everything…how he was raise, how he was taught, how he was loved…Jetfire faded his optics. Skywarp then heard his sobs, he sat up and asked. "Why are you crying?"

Jetfire begin to shivered, he felt so unsafe without Optimus consisting watching his back, he felt afraid. He shouldn't have told Optimus that way. 'You're not my father…' Prime looked hurt when he said it, Jetfire couldn't forgive himself then.

Skywarp felt helpless watching his mate cry. He placed his arm around his shoulders and sat there, waiting for a respond.

"Skywarp…" He whispered, gaining confidence again. Skywarp lend over and gave him a slight kiss. Jetfire then felt relieved until suddenly he became confused as Skywarp had pushed him down to the floor. As Skywarp was on top of him, Jetfire looked embarrassed as he questioned Skywarp's intentions. "What are you doing?"

Skywarp came down, to touch his forehead with his. "This might be the last time I'll see you like this." He responded sadly as he snuggled against Jetfire's side. Jetfire pulled himself up to be closer with him.

"You idiot..." Jetfire recalled. "I'll come find you…and never forget you." Skywarp sighed with painful thoughts. The echoing steps sounded their systems. Settled, both got up readily to encounter their demands.

The cell door slide opened, revealing Starscream first. "Spilt them up," He commanded as Cyclonus and Demolisher walked pasted him. Skywarp then blocked their sight of Jetfire. "Cough out your girlfriend, Skywarp. We don't have time for your love sickening good byes." Cyclonus recalled as Skywarp's system burned. He pulled his hand behind to Jetfire.

"Hold my hand." He whispered to his mate, Jetfire agreed to do so. Demolisher then came near to him and suddenly Skywarp knocked him harsh against his face with the sound of scraping metal. He quickly pulled Jetfire out of the cell. Where they ran and nudged aside of the red surprise seeker.

"Let's get them!" cried Cyclonus as he ran past Starscream at the door, followed by Demolisher with minor wound on his face. For Starscream, he watched them and became slightly upset.

Pulling his mate into the endless hallways, Jetfire called for Skywarp. "Do you know where we're going?" He asked as Skywarp replied back.

"I know this place at the back of my hand. So it's not a problem!" He then pulled them to a storage room and made them hide into the shadows besides the opening as the Decepticons ran past their way. Both of them were relieved as the echoing steps were long gone. "We need to head Sector 3 to the warp portal. That where we can escape back to Earth." Skywarp recalled as Jetfire agreed. "Come on," Skywarp came into the hallway and transformed followed by Jetfire. Both raced into the empty hallways with quiet motors, the Decepticons didn't have the chance to hear them move.

Skywarp and Jetfire reached the entrance of the warp portal's room. Entering in without caution, Starscream moved into their sight.

"Starscream…" Skywarp said with a shuddering tone.

"Enough of this nonsense..." Starscream recalled as Skywarp begin to growl.

Both, Jetfire and Skywarp turned around only to be greeted with another Decepticon. Megatron stood out angrily, and harshly slammed his fist against Skywarp's face. As the violet seeker fell to the ground, Jetfire became startled as he came to his mate's side.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't help him forever." Megatron announced with his engines steamed. Jetfire shuddered as he pulled Skywarp close.

"Jetfire…" Skywarp begin to cry helplessly.

"I…I love you, Skywarp." Jetfire whispered into his mate's audio. Skywarp flinched with pain as Jetfire was taken away from him.

"Jetfire…!" He cried as he tried to reach for him. The rest of the Decepticons appeared they restrained Skywarp's motive. Cyclonus then pulled a fist against his chest plate. Crushing his main, Skywarp cried. As another punch occur Skywarp, he gasped and slowly fell into exhaustion.

"Skywarp…" Starscream whispered…

Jetfire furiously struggled as he was placed down to cold metal stainless table. With Tidal Wave's strength at Megatron's side, Jetfire was helpless. "You'll get nothing from me!" Jetfire cried as Tidal Wave held him still. The giant transformer growled and looked at his master who appeared at his side. Jetfire grunted as Megatron gripped his chin.

"For the new era of transformers." Megatron claimed as clutched Jetfire's chin. "You'll be our savior." Jetfire became frustrate as he quickly slashed his face away from Megatron's grip.

"Don't you mean your terminator?" Jetfire responded.

"Do you mean a psychopath that loves to kill children for pleasure?" He teased.

"Screw you!" Cried Jetfire loudly with an exhausting voice even now he wish he wasn't this important.

"No matter after the transfer of your memories. I would prefer you to assist me to _anything_." Megatron announced that made Jetfire scowl.

"In your dreams, Decepti-creep…" Megatron replied to his respond with a slight growl. He looked away annoyed and spotted Wheeljack entering the room.

"Process the plan. We only got deca-cycles and I want him to be prepared for the big surprise we have in storage for Alpha Q." Megatron explained that was caught into Jetfire's audio.

"Surprise…?" He asked anxiously, Megatron glared at him with optics fuming.

"You'll know soon enough."

He left, leaving Jetfire confused and afraid. Still held down by Tidal Wave, Wheeljack process the transfer. With a single look from his golden eyes, he saw a dark violet colored memory chip held in the hands of his enemy. Wheeljack reached for his helm, feeling a demanding palm on his head. Jetfire shuddered and shut his eyes tight. A glimpse of his mate over-flow his mind. That touch, the heat, those eyes…Jetfire was afraid, he would forget about his love…

'_Hey are you alright? You really shouldn't let those Decepticons bully you like that. My name's Skywarp, what's yours?'_

Wheeljack flinched as he worked upon the offline Autobot. Tidal Wave left the room awhile ago, giving less pressure on the medic at work. For a moment Wheeljack stop as he took out old memory chip from Jetfire's systems. Staring at the white chip, there was a golden plate attached to it had random numbers and some words that said Guardian Unit 2. He looked upon Jetfire's sleeping face, not realizing he was once a friend.

'_I own you my life, Jackie.'_

Wheeljack's face whined, he looked away ashamed.

'_Look buddy, I know you're pissed off but really I saved your bolts back there.' _

Wheeljack felt uneasy of remembering his dear friend, Skywarp was the only Decepticon that would respect him then anyone else.

"_I'm sorry, Jackie. I just couldn't bare watching Cyclonus beat the scraps out of him. I don't know why, I have stopped him but…I just can't take it anymore." _

Wheeljack shuddered as he thrown his tool angrily aside with a loud crash to the shelves. He kneed and covered his face with despair. He hurt me like everyone does. They bullied me, young or old, no matter what…I just can't fit in…

_Wheeljack's memory files…searching…founded…processing…__**completed.**_

"_Ha, ha look out guys, it the genius coming by!" Cried an Autobot youngling, he ran as young Wheeljack appeared. He sees this at least everyday. The younglings near his similar age tease him for being so smart and being so geeky when it comes with inventions._

"_Loser, loser…!" The group of younglings repeated, they had no respect even one of them pushed him to the ground for being so weak. "Do you honestly think you're inventions is worth having? What a glitch!" cried a youngling as he ran away from him. Young and white armored Wheeljack just wanted to sit down and cry. _

"_Hey you…!" Wheeljack looked up afraid that the younglings had came back to tease him again. Instead he saw a yellow youngling, he never seen before. "Name Hotshot, you…?" He asked in poor grammar. Wheeljack looked confused for a moment and answered anyway._

"_Wheeljack," He said perfectly toned. Young Hotshot smiled as he showed Wheeljack two shining jewels on the palm of his hand. One was an Emerald and the other was a Sapphire. _

"_Who cares about the other kids, if you like, you can have the green one, free." Wheeljack looked at him awkwardly trying to make sense of his sentences. "Sorry I have bad vocals right now. Other kids bully me because of it." Hotshot explained as Wheeljack sighed. _

"_Its okay, the other kids tease me too." Wheeljack explained as Hotshot spread a smile. _

"_Hotshot, Hotshot where are you?" cried a female voice in a distance, Hotshot looked back to the call._

"_Coming, mama…!" He then looked at Wheeljack and gave Wheeljack the emerald jewel. "Keep it, friend." Hotshot said as he ran off back to his mother. For Wheeljack, he kept the emerald safe in hand. A friend is all he needed. _

"_Thank you." _

Wheeljack placed his hand upon his port that was at the edge of his forearm and palm. The panel opened revealing a green jewel inside. They were best friends. They each keep a special jewel of their own. He wondered if Hotshot still kept his. According to their colored optics, Wheeljack's optics was green as Hotshot was blue. He placed the jewel away, regretting the things he done to Hotshot so far. Attacking him, abuse him, luring him into deadly traps. Some best friend he was. Wheeljack whimpered as he held his pocket forearm that kept the emerald safe. On the floor he spotted the white memory chip, he received earlier.

He shuddered a bit when he held the chip in hand if he had destroyed it; Jetfire would never know about anything, all his memories would be lost. Everything would be back to normal through, Skywarp would return and…and…what was he thinking?

He was bad enough to discard the chip anyway if Skywarp loved Jetfire so much, Skywarp wouldn't give up on him. He abandoned the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. Like he when he abandon the Autobots and joined his high officer, Megatron. With a firm grip of the chip of Jetfire's memories, he re-thinks the situation. Skywarp hates Megatron that why he ran away. Of course, it wasn't Jetfire he should take the blame on. If Megatron haven't treated him so badly Skywarp would have stayed and never encounter his feelings for the flyer. Wheeljack relaxed his mind and conclusions. He finally decided his choice, joining the emerald in his forearm pocket; he put the chip away as Wheeljack closed the panel for safekeeping.

Getting up from the floor, he looked upon Jetfire's offline state.

"I wished I figured it out sooner…" He mentioned and saw his wound at his left shoulder. He compressed his wound painfully. "I'm sorry…" He cried quietly sooner or later his optics faded so deeply, the green color was nearly gone.

"_Are you seriously crying? Get a hold of yourself, Jackie!" _

Wheeljack opened his tearful eyes and stared into Jetfire's face. That sweet innocent face without his golden mask, no wonder Skywarp loved him. He got up and went to fetch his working tool. In his hands, he begins transferring the empty chip.


	11. Reawaking

**Chapter 11**

**Reawaking**

That hurts…was all Skywarp could say as he awaked into an empty atmosphere. He realized it was banishment, he claimed. Whoever betrays Megatron was either dead or banished to an unknown space. Only in his surprise his eyes caught the sight of earth. With little fuel in his tanks, he'll never survive the gravity that Earth pulls and to require the Autobots' help so he was helplessly floating alone.

"Dammit…" He recalled to the empty space. The memory of his mate flashed before his mind. "Jetfire…I'm sorry…" He said as he struggled to move. Every inch of his metal body was stiff as rust. The pain he endured of dents and bruises were enough to last a couple of years. Realizing the floating red liquid above his eyes, he noticed as well, he was bleeding. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" He said to the blackness.

_"Giving up already? Skywarp, it's not like you." _

"Soundwave…?" He called as a voice spoken to him. He moved but just barely since his wounds were nearly painful enough.

_"Come on, keep going. I know you can…" _

Skywarp sighed as the voice was just a memory. Eh…? A memory…?

_"Fly with us!"_

He remembered saying that and the sight of his young mate held his hand as he brought him up. Memories…? They were coming in so fast; Skywarp actually laughed at a couple of them, playing pranks on his cousin, and teasing his master, Soundwave. Skywarp was so happy; he managed to feel his whole body again. The sweet memories were his source of power. Regaining his strength, he moved violently upward while he floated in the endless space. Thrusting his boosters, Skywarp spotted the moon and the base where the Decepticons had stayed. "Here I come." He announced angrily with his flames bursting, he moved quickly saving leftover fuel he had alone.

_"You look cute, when you blush." _Jetfire's voice recalled in his memory's banks as Skywarp growled.

"I'm coming for you Jetfire, just you wait!"

"Good enough? Now state your name and rank, soldier." Megatron recalled within the throne room. His face was looking devilish and amused as he stared at his newly recruit. Jetfire looked ashamed and scared. As he watched the Decepticon king approach him, he kept himself muted. Megatron then grasped his shoulder. "State your name." He asked forcibly as he begins to grip tighter. Jetfire flinched, afraid to even shiver; his golden optics stared into the eyes of a mad 'man'. As Megatron grip tighter, Jetfire spoken.

"Jet…fire…" He responded frightfully unable to settle his name properly. Megatron then smirked as he grips his chin. Jetfire gulped as he felt his face was being crushed between five fingers.

"Say it, right." Megatron ordered.

Jetfire shivered but managed to say it. "My name is Jetfire sire!" He cried as Megatron push him away. Jetfire managed to stay standing and watched the Decepticon look back to his throne.

"Very good, now state your rank."

"Jetfire looked at him confused and seem lost. He had no idea who he was actually. The only thing he knew was that, his name was Jetfire.

"Well, Jetfire? What is your rank?" Megatron continued to ask. Jetfire glitch as he still was aware of the atmosphere that surrounded him. It seems so dark, so evil…and the image of Megatron looking at him amusing, seemed to be something that he should be afraid of. "Answer me, Jetfire!" Megatron announced loudly. Jetfire step back as Megatron came towards him.

"I don't know…sire…" He responded frightfully. Megatron smiled as he reached out his hand, Jetfire stayed frozen. Slightly touching his cheek, Jetfire gritted his gears.

"That's too bad…" Megatron recalled as Jetfire moved away from him. Losing contact of the touch, Megatron became unwarily.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know…" Jetfire whispered as he looked away also looking ashamed. Megatron smirked.

With a forceful push, Jetfire fell to the ground staggered.

"It okay, I can give you one." Megatron announced as he lured over Jetfire. Jetfire looked at him, irritated and yet disgusted. Touching a sensitive spot upon his chest, Jetfire flinched. "Will you become my spouse for the sake of Decepticons cause…?" Megatron teased.

Jetfire then begin to feel angry, for sure he know he didn't want this. "No thank you…" He replied clearly and strongly. Megatron intends to agree as he got up and left the flyer alone. The Decepticon King then glanced over the window of the open space.

"If that what you wish, fine but if you change your mind…I would happily accepted you for the rank." He explained sounding eagerly. Jetfire felt his systems tingle and he walked away as while Megatron spread a foolishly smile.

Down the silent halls, Jetfire glanced upon Starscream's weary eyes. The connection of the gold and orange colors clashed their sight of each other. Starscream sighed. 'I can't take it anymore…' Starscream pulled himself into Jetfire's arms. Jetfire glanced down carefully of the seeker's motivation.

"Do you also want me?" Jetfire questioned as his optics became narrow. Starscream looked up, eyes desperate. The seeker then pulls him down for a kiss. First Jetfire shuddered until the passion of the seeker's kiss flowed though his circuits as he calmly relaxed.

As Jetfire was brought to his room, he sat down on the bed as while Starscream pull his arms in front of him. Giving a comforting embrace, Starscream dimmed his optics. "Love me, Jetfire…" He whispered as he thought of revenge and affection at the same time. 'You can't have everything, Skywarp…' His mind speaks, as Starscream kissed him again. 'You don't deserve him as much as I do…' Starscream released his lusted lips and begin to take him closer.

"Starscream…?" Jetfire called in breathless as he looked at the end of Starscream's helm. 'But why did I let you live?' Starscream remembered he let go his unconscious cousin to space, letting him bleed then to kill him at one shot. Starscream's intentions were very unsolvable.

"I want you to have me, Jetfire." Starscream whispered as the flyer carefully lifted his arms and pull them around the small transformer.

'_No thank you…' _

Jetfire flinched and slowly let go of the seeker, Starscream was stated confused. "I can't…" He begins to say as he remembered Megatron pressuring him. "I just can't…" He recommended. Starscream suddenly glared at him, surprisedly disappointed.

'Damn that Skywarp.' Starscream first thought but he settled down his anger and begins to ask why. "Why not…?" He questioned.

"It doesn't feel right…" Jetfire relaxed his words as Starscream begin to smirk.

"It's alright, Jetfire. This is one moment you'll love and to never forget." Starscream tugged on Jetfire's shoulder. Jetfire sighed. "I promise…" Starscream said as he lured his lips carefully to his.

The rushing circuit struck his spark painfully, Skywarp looked away unbelieving what he was seeing. This was betrayal. Seeing them kiss, Skywarp harshly grasped his chest. Knowing his spark was pounding painfully.

_"I…I love you, Skywarp."_

Skywarp shuddered of remembering those gentle words. He ran away but didn't know where he was going. Anywhere then here, his mind tormented him. That poor spark, love is really meaningless. So much for passion, and love he thought was ashamed. Blinded with his mind and spark combining against his sight, Skywarp accidentally knocked over a black mech. His mind became at shock as he glance towards Wheeljack. The inventor groaned until he perked up when he saw his best friend.

"Skywarp…?" He exclaimed. Skywarp shuddered as he saw the wound on Wheeljack's shoulder. He was one that shot him because he was blindly in love and concerned with his 'mate'. He turned away. "Wait, Skywarp!" Wheeljack cried as he gripped the seeker's shoulder. His entire body shuddered, his nervous system kicked in, he shrugged away.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" He cried unexpectedly.

Wheeljack gritted his gears and made Skywarp to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Love…is really…meaningless, isn't it?" Skywarp confirmed as he continued to shiver as for Wheeljack, he never seen Skywarp had such a downfall. Letting him go, Wheeljack sighed. "Jetfire doesn't love me. Does he?" Skywarp explained as his optics dimmed, ready to tear. Wheeljack couldn't bear to watch the seeker break down with a broken spark. He stared at his wrist where he held his jewel and that chip…

Wheeljack sighed and felt extremely emotional towards Skywarp as he pulled out the white chip. Grabbing Skywarp's hand, he past the chip to him. "Make him remember then…Skywarp." Wheeljack recalled. Skywarp looked surprised as Wheeljack gave him a pleased smile. "Just don't give up so easily, it's not like you." Skywarp flinched.

"_Giving up already? Skywarp, it's not like you." _

Skywarp then smiled. Reminded about Soundwave made him opened his eyes a lot more. "You're right, thank you, Jackie."

"I do my best…" Wheeljack claimed, he turned around and faced his back to Skywarp. "You should go; Alpha Q would be in to collect your friend. If I were you, I'll head for the warp-gate and contact back-up." Wheeljack explained. "Guard-free…" He added. Skywarp smiled, thankful to have a friend who cares. He dashed off as while Wheeljack turned his head around. "Be careful."

Jetfire clenched his fist, fearing everyone around him. Thrust stepped forth and looked at him amusedly, he noticed. 'Does everyone want a piece of me?' He thought angrily. Jetfire hated to be looked pleased. All these Decepticons around him were simply disgusting but for Starscream, he felt…more comfortable around him.

A spacecraft entered the perimeter of the base.

With the booster calmly let the craft land, the entrance of the spacecraft opened, revealing a ramp along with unfamiliar figure. Tentacles were spread around this figure body. His face was claimed with pure wickedness of green and grey. The eyes stared spacey out the area. Megatron pursuit and stop before the ramp.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, my lord?" The figure looked at him suspicious.

"Indeed, after the day, you have overruled me at Cybertron." The figure spoke irately.

"All in due time, my lord, or should I say, Alpha Q?"

Jetfire flinched as he stared the figure come down the ramp quietly. 'That's him?' Jetfire thought, he looked confused as he should have known. Except why doesn't he have memories of this? Soon another fairly large figure appeared and glanced upon the flyer. Jetfire cringed as his systems became upset. 'Why? Is my system cringing up?' Jetfire questioned as the scorpion-liked transformer came down and stood beside his superior.

"Now onto business, first your side of the bargain," Megatron exclaimed, Alpha Q chuckled as he spun his head revealing another face to Megatron.

"My side, what about yours…?" Alpha Q spun his head again, another face was replaced.

"Are you blind? The youngling is right there!" It exclaimed. Again his face changed revealing the final one.

"Well I'll be, he grown so much, he looks just like his mother!" Jetfire flinched as the face turned letting the most ambitious one out.

"I'll give you the cubes, once you give me the mech." Alpha Q requested as Megatron looked dissatisfied.

"That mech is mine, until I get my cubes upon my grasp." Megatron recalled as Alpha Q hissed.

"Scorponok," Jetfire looked ahead as the large transformer looked at his master. "Give what Megatron wanted." Alpha Q ordered. Scorponok understood as he stood before Megatron.

Megatron hissed, amused of the giant's expression of silence. Without hesitation, Scorponok revealed Megatron a couple of empty cubes that he held in his hand.

"What is this?" Megatron complained as he stared upon Alpha Q with eyes of fury. "Are you taking back your word?"

"I am not, I am completely sure you wanted **cubes**."

Suddenly Scorponok pull out his firearm and aim it directly at Megatron's head. The Decepticons quickly reacted as they rustled for their blasters and firearm until Megatron had commanded them to halt. Only Jetfire had stayed his stand, completely aware the situation.

"Not a bad strategy, Alpha Q. Ever tried doing it yourself?" Megatron taunted as Scorponok hit him hard against his helm letting him stagger on the ground alone, he growled.

"No matter what you say, Megatron, I am the true leader of Decepticons and Autobots alike for I created you all." Alpha Q claimed as he approached Jetfire nervous stand. "Especially this one…" He recalled as his tentacles surrounded Jetfire. "Isn't that right, Jetfire?" He glared evilly into the golden eyes. Jetfire quickly looked away, afraid of the monster that created him. "After the day your mother gave a spark for you, I inserted a guardian unit program towards your CPU and its' spark itself un-allowing for you or anyone to remove it for that it seals your life." Alpha Q explained as he slightly touched the side of Jetfire's face. Jetfire shuddered. "Don't be scare, my boy…" Alpha Q continued as his tentacle wrapped around Jetfire's neck. "I won't kill you; I would simply use you of your gift." He recalled lifting his head staring towards the darkish eyes.

Jetfire shuddered, he didn't want this. Again another being wanted him for something. 'Stay away from me!' He wanted to scream but the eyes of every transformer around him stared at him giving him all the amusedly and desirable looks. An embarrassment that can never leave him…

Ack!

Jetfire flinched as he realized his nightmare was over. Alpha Q was blinded at one eye, revealing a wound with blood gushes over Jetfire. The Quintesson went wildly releasing Jetfire during the process. "Jetfire…!"

Jetfire turned around and realized something. His spark sparkled. The dark figure of violent and grey ran up to him with laser shots watching his back as Jetfire was quickly embraced by the caller. He vanished into a warping state, Alpha Q screeched as his prize escaped.

"The deals are off!" cried Megatron as he rammed his body against the Scorpion mech.

The Autobots raided the party and continued to do so. "Decepticons attack!" cried Starscream as he fought back. The Decepticons obeyed and opened fire. Wheeljack hid and unexpectedly was found by an angry blue mech, Blurr.

Hands gripped him as he was thrown across, roughly banging against the wall. "For what you done to Hotshot, is unforgiveable!" Blurr outraged as Wheeljack growled.

"It okay, Jetfire, we're safe now." The voice called softly. The flyer optics blinked and realized his surroundings were dead silenced…he looked up amazed as he stared upon the stranger's face. "Jetfire…" Skywarp recalled emotionally as he quickly embraced him with a steady hold and Jetfire felt warmth.

"Do I know you?" He whispered calmly, Skywarp let go and looked disappointed. Jetfire sensed it; the poor seeker's spark was down deep hurt. Skywarp noticed his expression of pity and looked at him with weak face of seriousness.

"Not really," He made up.

"Then who…?" Jetfire questioned curiously.

"A friend," Skywarp spoke quietly. Jetfire looked confused as he felt his spark acting up. Pounding it hardest, his spark was trying to telling him something but what? He looked up again as Skywarp pull out a white chip. "You're memories were replaced by an empty chip. So therefore you couldn't remember anything. I am here to insure you're safely and return this to you by my commander's orders." Skywarp recalled in military manner. Jetfire stared at the chip then to his face, he then felt something different.

"This isn't your true image…" He said carefully, Skywarp looked puzzled. "You weren't ordered to protect me." Jetfire continued as Skywarp looked amazedly surprise. "You want me like everyone else…" Jetfire sadly announced. Skywarp felt a shock in his systems. He felt afraid to touch him because he didn't want him to feel more hurtful as it is. If everyone already had his way with him and hearing him saying this for sure he didn't want to be loved. "Everyone had the same motivation on me." Jetfire recalled as he carefully watched the deepness of the seeker's red eyes.

"Jetfire…" Skywarp called sounding defeated, Jetfire didn't want him. He looked away and tried to wash his passion away.

"Except you…" Jetfire finally said. Skywarp suddenly looked at him. "For some strange reason, I feel comfortable around you." Jetfire confessed as he finally realized it for Skywarp begun to feel relieved and happy. Jetfire took his hand that held the memory chip. "I don't need memories to remember you; I just know you're the one."

"Jetfire…" Skywarp happily called as Jetfire pulled himself into him. Skywarp swears a tear had fallen from his optics.

"Sky…warp…" Jetfire whispery cried.

For the longest time, Skywarp was left breathless, content to be able to be with his mate again. Looking before his beautiful golden eyes, Skywarp embraced him; the warmth between them expressed their feelings.

"I won't leave you…" He exclaimed, letting Jetfire confirm the words into his processor.

"Me either…" Jetfire whispered feeling free. "My beautiful Skywarp…"


	12. Recruit

**Chapter 12**

**Recruit**

The uproar of the battle of three teams continued to outrage each other. Scorponok ravaged Optimus for the lies he portray in the past. Optimus smashed his face where his face plates cracked. Scorponok hissed angrily. "You know if you haven't concealed him with a lie for being dead. I would have taken him and none of this would have happen." Immediately Optimus thought about Elita and the flocks of Terrorcons coming for her.

"You had stolen my wife. I couldn't have let you taken my son as well." Optimus confirmed.

Scorponok then suddenly jumped upon him and harshly dug his claws into Optimus's sides. "You fool; everyone knows Jetfire and Elita are the children of the Quintesson!" Optimus growled as his sides were crushed painfully. "Every guardian, they are to be known as Alpha Q's Guardian Units and they belonged to no one else!"

_"Prime…!"_

_"Daddy…!" _

"How sad that both had to leave you…first Elita and your little boy; Jetfire." Optimus angered as he managed to reach for his blaster far off.

"It wouldn't happen again!" Optimus cried as he forcibly pushed against Scorponok's large figure aside then fired though the chest of the scorpion mech. Scorponok cried as the laser impacted him hard.

"You fool!" He screamed as Optimus escaped.

'Jetfire should be safe with Skywarp…' He thought hopefully as he ran and ducked from the rapid firing.

"Thrust, you imperfection traitor!" Alpha Q called as he wrap tightly around Thrust's head.

"It wasn't my fault!" Thrust cried helplessly as he felt his head, lighten.

"You were supposed to provide me the G-Unit and I exchange an alliance for you since the deal official off, no excuses!" Alpha Q complained as he thrown him away. "You're not worth my time." He spun his head revealing another face. "But Prime isn't…" He hissed.

Optimus gasped as the unexpected tentacles wrapped around him from behind. "Quintesson!" Prime called lifting in the air.

"Optimus Prime, it has been awhile hasn't it? For sure the last time my Terrorcons met you, they token your wife." Optimus growled as Alpha Q stared at him pleased. "Too bad you have to lose another one special to you and I must thank you for raising him so well."

"You'll never have him!" Optimus angrily cried as struggled in the tentacles grip.

"No matter, we'll find him soon enough and using you would be a privilege." Alpha announced as he taken Optimus out of the chaos in the docking bay.

Jetfire flinched as he raised his hand that held tightly on Skywarp's arm. His optics shined brightly and realized he was resting on the floor.

"What…what happened?" He questioned confusedly as his mind were blanked.

"I inserted back your memories just what you told me to do." Skywarp recalled as he helped his mate sit up. Jetfire looked at him, trying to remember anything for the past hours. Finally it flickered. Remembering Starscream approached him and gave him a kiss. Jetfire choked until Skywarp wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay." He held tightly.

Jetfire looked at him and smiled. "Yeah…" Skywarp perked up and gave him a light kiss as Jetfire gladly accepted.

Getting up, Jetfire glared down the empty hallway. Skywarp's eyes followed.

"The others, we should return to them, they might need our help." Jetfire looked disappointed and looked away from the hallway. Skywarp noticed and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Jetfire looked up and sighed. "You guys done so much for me…why?" Skywarp responded with a smile as he touch the side of Jetfire's face and lean his forehead against his.

"Because we don't leave anyone behind…" Skywarp responded as Jetfire realized it was excuse that he always used.

"You idiot…" He recalled as he begins to bring the feelings of fear and laughter together, Skywarp pulled his arms around him.

"Yeah…I know…" He whispered as he close his eyes.

Silence kept them at peace as Jetfire finally revealed his golden optics once more. "Skywarp…"

"Yes…?" His mate answered.

"Thank you…" Jetfire whispered as Skywarp nodded and snuggled his face against the side of Jetfire's neck. Felting his face against his shoulder, Jetfire felt pleasured. Suddenly Skywarp perked up with a shock. "What's wrong?" Jetfire questioned, looking confused until he looked up.

A tentacle reached out before his optics as Skywarp quickly pushed him away. Jetfire stumble his stand and glared up to see Skywarp caught between the wrappings of the tentacles emerged. The shadow of a figure moved towards the light revealing a familiar red and blue mech in his tentacle wrap.

"Optimus…" Jetfire gasped in fear.

Optimus looked up and noticed the stare of the golden eyes. "Jetfire, get out of here!" Optimus screamed as his main was crushed tighter.

"Silence!" cried the four-headed creature, he then looked upon his prize; he has been waiting for.

"Alpha…" Jetfire whispered quietly in horrified tone.

"Do not worry my boy…I have come to take you home…" The creature announced as he pulled Skywarp away from his view. Jetfire watched every move, every tentacle that moved closer to his body.

"No…you stay away from me."

"I knew you would say such things…" Alpha Q recalled. He then pulled Optimus and Skywarp in front of him to Jetfire. "Listen to my demands or else, your loved ones suffer unfaithful rust." Jetfire flinched at the last part of words.

"Don't listen to him, Jetfire! He's filled with lies!" Skywarp cried painfully as the tentacles crushed his metal body as Alpha Q grew weary. Sending a pulse though his arm, his tentacle, pulled around Skywarp's neck. He tightens it to choke him.

"Stop, I'll obey…" Jetfire announced shivering. Alpha Q then slowly released the seeker's neck and showed his tentacle to Jetfire. "Until you release them first…" Jetfire plead. Alpha Q hissed but he purposely obeyed his command. Dropping Skywarp, his tentacles quickly grab Jetfire all around about.

"Jetfire…!" Skywarp cried as Alpha Q carried Jetfire and Optimus away. He went after them only to be slashed across his face; bring him down to the floor with no willpower to move. His face leaked blood.

"Let him go Alpha Q! He can't provide you anything!" cried Prime as he struggled in the tentacle wrap. Alpha Q chuckled as he aboard his ship followed by Scorponok. As their craft barely escaped off into space, Alpha Q placed Optimus into energized cell while Jetfire cried.

"You back off your word!" Jetfire recalled as he was played about. Five limbs searched throughout his body and he shuddered as one of them reached a sensitive spot.

"You leave him alone!" Optimus cried out behind the laser bars. Alpha Q looked back to him with a grin.

"Just checking how maturely he had grown. Apparently he had been done, recently."

"To think you say the guardians are your children. You're sick." Optimus replied.

"You raised him well, Optimus. His reaction is what I expect him to do." Alpha Q explained as he settled Jetfire to relax.

"You…" Optimus announced. Alpha Q looked at him with a foul face.

"Your time of death would come eventually, Prime." Alpha Q recalled as he left carrying Jetfire away.

Back on the Moon base, Blurr pull Wheeljack up by his neck.

"I am gonna enjoy this very much…" Blurr explained cunningly. Wheeljack took small breaths to receive little pain as possible soon Skywarp appeared.

"S…Stop…Blurr…" Skywarp cried as he trembled down to the floor. Blurr looked, realize the situation and let go of Wheeljack to aid his friend. Blurr held him up as Skywarp whispered. "Alpha Q got him and Optimus…" He gasped trying his best to regain his strength.

"Stop it, Skywarp. You'll over-exhausted, save your energy." Blurr advised as he pulled him up, carrying him behind his back. Blurr moved and ordered the Autobots. "Autobots, retreat!"

The red insignia transformers looked at each other oddly but obeyed Blurr's command anyway. As they rushed out from the docking bay area, the Decepticons chased after them.

"Decepticons, let them be! We have other problems to intend too." Megatron commanded. "Aboard the Cruiser, we're chasing the Quintesson down." He ordered the Decepticons. Cyclonus and Demolisher along with Thrust aboard the Cruiser while Starscream and Wheeljack, they decided to stay behind. "Very well, your funeral, but I expect all the Autobots and Skywarp cleared out from the base once I come back." Megatron finally ordered as he aboard the cruiser.

Starscream then looked at Wheeljack.

"What made you stayed here?"

"The same reason, you are. Skywarp…" He confirmed. Starscream agreed as both of them went after the Autobots.

"Where are we going…?" Skywarp whispered near Blurr's audio.

"Home because you're badly injured." Blurr explained.

"I'm fine…" Skywarp snapped. "We have to rescue Optimus and Jetfire before it's too late." Blurr suddenly stop as the rest of the Autobots followed his action also.

"What's wrong Blurr?" Questioned Sideswipe, Blurr looked at his side to see the dark red eyes of Skywarp's.

"What do you mean?"

"The black hole…Alpha Q is going to use Jetfire to open it since he is the only one with certain energized currents to do so."

"How is he gonna do that?"

"As a serial circuit, Alpha Q can use Jetfire like a battery to reflect the space opening a black gateway. Therefore anytime he wants, he can control the black hole whatever he wants by using Jetfire as a control panel."

"Why do you know so much?"

"I did my homework." Skywarp reclaimed as Blurr didn't seem amused.

"Move or I'll shoot!" cried Scavenger as the Autobots looked back at him. As where his firearm aimed was directly at Starscream and beside him was Wheeljack. Blurr seems outraged.

"What do you want!?" He cried as he turned around to face them.

"Just want to talk." Starscream recalled, bring his hands up showing nothing but his palms.

"I don't trust you or him!" Blurr outburst his anger, Skywarp sighed.

"Let him talk…" he whispered as he grown weaker.

"Let us help you. I want to stop Alpha Q before he gets out of hand and help you rescue your officers." Starscream explained as Blurr heard heavy breathing from behind.

"As a cousin I want to believe you but as an opponent, I am quite unsure…" Skywarp recalled remembering every betrayal Starscream strike upon him.

"I believe Soundwave would have wanted this. We're more likely as brothers then cousins, Skywarp. I just don't know why but I really am sorry." Skywarp felt hurt by the name of Soundwave but the words of help seem unbelievable.

"So you can steal Jetfire from me again?" Skywarp questioned by his own jealously. Everyone else in the hallway was silenced.

"So you did know about…"

"Kinda hard to avoid, Starscream…" Skywarp responded sounding angrily, Starscream looked aside. "Your face shows it all." Skywarp finally said. Starscream was accused and he admitted it. He was a traitor and a ruthless con.

"But could you blame him?" Wheeljack recalled as Skywarp looked up to him. "So far I know both of you cared for Jetfire so much, so why not both of you go and rescue him? Time is running out!"

"I agreed." Scavenger claimed as he looked at the rest of the Autobots. "It either now or never," Sideswipe nodded and followed Scavenger's sights on Blurr and Skywarp.

"Can we trust them?" Blurr asked Skywarp in a whisper. On his back, he felt Skywarp was getting heavier.

"Yeah…" He said barely.

Quickly they moved and aboard another craft, Starscream operated the autopilot.

"Say what?" Red Alert outspoken through Scavenger com-link.

"Hey it's a plan isn't it? Besides Alpha Q has Optimus as well." He argued. As both of them went on debating, Wheeljack worked on Skywarp's injuries at the main cockpit.

"So you and Hotshot had a something together?" Skywarp questioned as Wheeljack check his forearm. The black mech looked at him, surprise.

"How did you know?"

Skywarp smiled. "A blue bird told me." He joked as Wheeljack sighed.

"We were good friends, when we were young." Wheeljack explained as he picked up his tool and worked as expert mechanic on Skywarp's forearm. "We promise each other everything, if one of us was in danger, the other would always come to the rescue."

"But…" Skywarp begin to question.

"Let just say…there was a fire…" Wheeljack sighed. "I was trapped and Hotshot was there, trying to…save me but he suggested getting help but I refused to be alone."

"He left you there anyway, right?"

"That's right and he never returned. He left me there to die." As he patched up the finishing, Skywarp then sighed. "That when Megatron found me and rescue me that is why I joined the Decepticons."

"I see but did you know Hotshot really wanted to rescue you. Except he was held back and was betrayed by the ones he counted on to save you." Skywarp recalled as Wheeljack flinched and purposely made a deep scar on his arm, hurting Skywarp easily because of his loose anger. Blurr noticed and step up from his chair.

"I don't believe that." Wheeljack announced.

"Then you can believe on nothing because of your selfishness. Hotshot forgives you and you don't, doesn't that make a difference between you and me?" Wheeljack flinched as Blurr realized it too. "Do you understand now? Hotshot and I are similar when it comes with our friends. We care but we aren't perfect." Skywarp explained showing much feeling in his words. Wheeljack slightly grunted and shortly after he agreed.

"I guess." Wheeljack said as Skywarp then patted his friend's shoulder.

"Good…" He whispered as he relaxed against a wall while Wheeljack, he got up and noticed Blurr looking at him. Blurr looked emotionless as Wheeljack stared at him. For couple of seconds, Blurr walked away, avoiding him. Wheeljack then checked his emerald and sighed of remembering a certain yellow Autobot.


	13. Warped Off

**Chapter 13**

**Warped Off**

Jetfire was shivering, he felt lost and was confused of what's was happening, there were so many wires attached to his back and all he could do was to breathe softly and let the energy surged throughout his body pleasurably. It felt weird as his body laid there and tingles of every pressure that the wires were giving him something. A special feeding that cause Jetfire to hunger more.

"Enjoying the pleasure, Jetfire?" A voice called out, Jetfire faced up and stared out of the darkness, inside of the smallest capsule he ever been in, he felt uncomfortable almost feeling claustrophobic. "It wouldn't be long, my boy…the time of the fullest would come and we will conquer the universe, all thanks of you." The voice was oblivious; it was Alpha Q that bastard…

Sounding concerned, Jetfire questioned him. "If that time comes, what would happen? Would you kill me afterwards?"

"Killing you is unnecessary. Besides why else I insert you to the G-unit?"

"But why, you'll only going to let the universe suck into different dimension otherwise destroy it." Jetfire explained briefly.

"Not exactly, you're just the source of threat that I need when it comes of conquering the galaxies once again."

"So that means…"

"Their planets will be threatened by a black hole, the most powerful force of the galaxies combines. Their homes, their lives, their children will die because of you or if they were lucky they would float aimlessly in space alone."

"You asshole…!" Jetfire screamed as he moved his body and his wires towards Alpha Q. He managed to reach his hand to the clear window view coffin as he lay there, helplessly.

"It quite a pleasing sight especially watching the young ones cries, crying and bleeding as they die and you get to be the cause of it. You should be honored my dear boy…"

"Damn you," Jetfire cried angrily as his insides hurt. It swirled about the thought of killing the young, his hand formed into a fist as he slammed the fist against the clear plastic seal. "I will never do such a thing." Jetfire confessed briefly as the four headed wasn't surprised.

"In time, you'll get used to enjoying the taste of murder." The Quintesson said and left the flyer in the plastic casket, Jetfire begin to whimper quietly alone.

Damn it! Optimus hissed as he accidentally slide his hand towards the laser bars of his cell, unlocking the padlock was harder then it seems to be. Pulling his numbed hand into his chest, he begins to remember his pain…

_"You silly, no wonder your hand hurts the bandage is too tight. Here let me help you." _

Optimus flashed back in reality, he stared at his right hand, the pain still stunned but he felt no pain as he thought of her. Her kindness, her gentleness, her spark…

*Tick*

Suddenly he glanced up to see a figure covered with a brunette colored robe and its hood shadowing its face. The sight of this stranger seemed awkward but convincing as the stranger pressed upon the padlock and unlocked the cell as the laser bars vanished before his eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned hoping to get an answer. The figure looked away, ignoring him along with the unanswered common question. Optimus got up and moved out of the cell as the stranger looked at him nodded its head, turn away and then ran off. "What…? Wait!" Optimus called as he chased after him. Optimus managed to reach and grabbed the stranger's wrist.

"Let me…go!!" She screamed. Wait what…?

The hood fell and Optimus glanced in surprise. 'It couldn't be…' he thought, her feminine looks, her deep blue eyes and her pinkish unique helm, it had to be her. Her bluely eyes looked at him afraid.

"Elita…" He called as he began to tremble.

She had this look of disgrace before she looked away sad and deep inside she was hurt emotionally.

"Leave…you don't belong here…" Optimus fell into a surge of shock as she said such things. Pulling away from Optimus, he released her. "Please…go away…you're not welcome here…" She said in scurry words.

Optimus felt lost and confused but as she took a step to turn around, Optimus hooked her upon her shoulders and made her faced him.

"What are you talking about?" He cried losing it. "Elita it's me, Optimus. Optimus Prime, remember?" She watched his anger eyes and felt scared while she shuddered. "You're husband!"

Elita then gave him a tiny smile. "It's been a long while…that I had one…the one I used to have and loved before he left me to go to war…" She reclaimed as she sunken herself lowly. Optimus then thought the idea of guilt. "He once told me, we'll be together always…" Elita explained, hitting Optimus with the memory. "And since he left, why do you bother?" Elita recalled that shocked Optimus.

"Elita…it me…Optimus…" His grip became tighter on her shoulders as she begun to stand straighter.

"I know who you are…I just don't like to be reminded." She claimed sounded furiously in a sudden. Optimus felt afraid and scared, not to himself but about her. Her being right now was not her; he felt it deep as like a scar in his spark. "Now leave and don't you ever come back." She responded harshly as she moved away from his reach.

"No…not without you." Optimus answered as Elita just stares towards his yellowish eyes.

"I hate you…" She responded as her optics flashed. Swinging her arm in front of him, Optimus felt an invisible force that pushed him back mentally into a wall. Crashing his sensors, Optimus glazed upon her deadly figure. "I have no pity for traitors like you." She said lowly and yet angrily. As a whip of her hand, wherever she aimed, Optimus himself moved as if Elita possessed telekinetic. Whiplashing his body like a rag doll, Optimus felt helpless as she continued to rage upon him.

She felt her entire body shudder as her anger soon pass by into a breakdown… "I loved you and what you did was…was…" She stared with her fading eyes of optics as she slowly kneed down and cried. "Unforgiveable!" She buried her face in her arms and her powers died releasing Optimus of the invisible force. "I'm sorry…" She cried, unstable. Optimus came by with cracking gears and reached down to hug his wife.

"It my fault…I shouldn't have left you on the first place…" Optimus explained as he begins to feel her arms wrap around him. "Elita…I'm sorry…I'm really…really…am sorry…" Optimus shuddered as he felt that warmth comfort in front of him.

Elita then placed her hands upon his mask, and disabled it. "I'm glad your back…" Elita smiled as Optimus joined his lips to hers. "I missed you…" She whispered into his audio as Optimus held her tighter.

"He's probably at the next cockpit." Spoke the red seeker, Starscream as he stared deep in the empty corridor with the good reception of his orange optics that scanned throughout the darkness.

"How do you know?" Blurr questioned assuming suspicious.

"Can't you sense it…Energon…he's getting fed." Starscream recalled as he walked forward, Blurr seem deny as Skywarp joined his cousin's side. "It nice that we are at the same side again, cousin…"

"I'll kill you if you do anything wrong." Skywarp recalled and continued ahead of him.

"Crabby in the morning, I presume?" Starscream continued to speak and felt a cold breeze blew towards his face. "Uh oh, we got trouble."

Into another open space of a cockpit, they came in to the main roost of the Terrorcons. There was plenty of flying Terrorcons as they shattered around the room, staring and examining the invaders incoming.

"He's probably at next cockpit, you say." Blurr announced sarcastically at Starscream who stared at him with an angry glare and his teeth grinding together to say shut up. "Never knew Alpha Q loved his Terrorcons so much." Blurr said as he glanced at his comrades' shift quietly across the room.

After awhile they came in into a room of what it called the prison cells. This earned their hope to find Optimus and they did as Sideswipe called for his commander. "Optimus…!" He cried as he ran up to the chief. Optimus looked pleased to find his troops come in on time and beside him was Elita looking stronger now.

"Elita…?" Scavenger answered sheepishly.

"Hello Scavenger." She smiled, impressing her cheery face.

Skywarp looked up to Optimus with streak of concern marked on his face. "Do you know where Jetfire is taken too?" Optimus stared into the strict eyes of the violet seeker and realized Wheeljack and Starscream appearances.

"No I'm sorry, I don't. And…" Optimus stared onto Starscream; Skywarp followed and realized what Optimus was going to say.

"They...tagged along. I hope you don't mind, sire."

"It quite alright," Optimus replied as he laid his hand on Skywarp's shoulder, relaxing his tension feelings. Optimus glanced on to Starscream who huffed aside, a little annoyed that the commander was looking at him awkwardly. Optimus then returned his sights on Skywarp. "We will deal with it later, shall we go find Jetfire?"

Skywarp nodded as Optimus begin to organize a plan.

"Alpha Q sire, we have unwanted visitors onboard." The Quintesson looked ahead of his minion sharply as Scorponok beamed his services to his creator.

"Send in the Terrorcons and get rid of them. I want no interruptions!" The creature hissed as he returned to his computer screen. Scorponok took his leave as the Quintesson continued to set up his objective. To think, he only wanted to 'test' his new weapon out. Turning his head around, he spotted the capsule where Jetfire had laid quietly as he was resting. "Computer please proceeded." Alpha Q finally said as two large generators behind his computer started to run rapidly.

Jetfire flick his eyes opened; he felt it within the wires that were attached to him, it begins to pulse throughout his body harshly. In respond his body twitched for every pulse that went through his CPU. The processing became faster and Jetfire's metallic body became very, very numb.

Outside of the Quintesson's ship, lasers were blasted into the empty space causing a collusion creating a small black hole that begins to grow bigger. Sucking plenty of energy it can gather, the lights in the ship flickered and Skywarp realized they were too late. The Quintesson had already started his game. "No, not now…!" He cried as he raced down the hallway, Optimus followed his trail along with Starscream, Scavenger and Blurr. The others headed back to the small cruiser, noticing the lights flickered among their way. Elita replied. "It's too late…"

The Terrorcons went off from their roost and rioted throughout the ship looking for the intruders. Sooner then later, they found them and attack them immediately. Aboard to the cruiser, Elita commanded Sideswipe to move the cruiser away from the black hole that slowly had grown to a size of the Quintesson's ship for safely measures. As Sideswipe did, Wheeljack pointed out to the space. The stars were quickly dimmed as their masses were sucked out of them.

"I can't believe it." Wheeljack replied. He looked around to see Elita shudder for a moment. "Is there anyway to stop it?" She shook no, and Wheeljack gulped.

"Stupid flocks of trash buckets," Scavenger said as he droved himself along side with Optimus. "I would like to trash them right now." He proclaims. Spotting on his rear mirror were Terrorcons following behind them.

"Stay on track, Scavenger. Our first priority is rescuing Jetfire." Optimus commanded as his wheels burned down the hallways. In front of them was Blurr driving along under Starscream & Skywarp, jet mode.

The flying Terrorcons caught up and overwhelmed the rescue squad. In no other options the group transformed and defended themselves from the Terrorcons. Optimus smashed a bird aside, and came up to Skywarp.

"Go get Jetfire, Skywarp. You'll the only one who can get out of here." Optimus commanded his seeker.

"But Prime!" Skywarp begin to protest, realizing their dangerous situation.

"Just go!" Optimus cried as the Terrorcons scratched and scraped every inch of the rescue squad.

Starscream fling his saber against a terrorcon that scattered it upper wing and then fell into pieces. Starscream stared up to his cousin. "Skywarp…!" He cried as his only cousin looked at him. "Get out of here! Sky…!" The red seeker screamed as the wild metallic birds covered their sights of each other. For Skywarp, he was worried and frightened, he moved towards Starscream's position until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Scavenger as if his audio hearing was shot, he couldn't hear him but he could tell what was Scavenger was saying.

Go. Was the only word, he knew before looking back at Blurr who was down with birds picking on him and Optimus scattering off the Terrorcons off his back. Skywarp looked up to Scavenger who gave a small smile before he warped out of the scene.

Empty as he expected when he scanned around his surroundings, Skywarp looked onward to see a dimmed light at the end of the hallway. He went after it as he swore that Jetfire was crying from that direction. Without Megatron, he won't have come to Earth, without Starscream, he won't have to hunt down Jetfire and without Jetfire, he would never feel such feelings like compassion. With him, Skywarp was accepted into the Autobots Ranks. He learned happiness and freedom when he was with him. Lying beside him on the grass, Skywarp could have tricked him; he could have earned his trust and drawn him into a trap. He would have Megatron's honors, and respect. But why…didn't he? He couldn't have understood. Since the first day he came to earth. His first opponent, he met was Jetfire. With a glance to his light yellowish eyes burned with determination. Jetfire was first one to greet him with red symbol marked on his chest, and Skywarp with no memories of the past of his innocence sparking times. He attacked him, Jetfire had managed to even out the fight but Skywarp won anyway. In that moment, standing over him with his saber struck out to his neck, Skywarp could have killed him. He could have but didn't as he expected more of the flyer. Skywarp now realized that this is fate that twisted his life much more as he had fallen in love with a flyer named Jetfire. With him, he was lucky that Jetfire managed to bring out his memories and made Skywarp pleased to have them again.

Into the light, Skywarp glanced around the room spotting Jetfire in a capsule, crying for his name. Immediately he ran over there only to be cut off from a Quintesson. "Dare to cross my limits, seeker?" His opponent hissed. Drawing out his wing saber, Skywarp attacked the creature. With plenty of turns, and spins, Skywarp had managed to cut off a tentacle that Alpha Q screamed his head off. Attempting to slice the rest of his arms, Skywarp was prevented to do so as Alpha Q gripped hold of his wrists. "Feisty aren't yea?" Gripping tighter as Alpha Q damaged his warping ability. Skywarp looked at him angrily. "I know you; I was the one that built you. I was the one to experiment your parents to create you as a special specimen. You can warp, I know that. I create life and I want respect because of that." Skywarp pulled away but the more he stumbled, his situation became difficult as Alpha Q completely wrapped Skywarp's body. "Would that be too much to ask for? Skywarp…?" Skywarp hissed.

"Screw you especially when you have my love one in that container, suffering. I will kill you if anything happens to him!" Skywarp declared as Alpha Q just smirked.

"How will you managed that, seeker? There is no way that you…" The Quintesson flinched as he felt a sharp pain went through his shoulder blade, he was shot, blood spilling out his system. He turned around to see Blurr as a professional sniper shoot again to his other eye, blinding him completely. Releasing Skywarp, Alpha Q ran off into any direction to get away from his killers. Alpha Q was no longer a problem as Skywarp quickly went to the capsule side to see his lover's experience pain. Smashing the glass that blocked between them, he reached in and pulled his lover out of the container. Ripping of the cords behind his back, the lights begin to flicker until it became black. With transformers' eyes, they could see in the dark and what Skywarp was seeing was a horrified image of Jetfire, numbed against him.

"Jetfire…come on…wake up…" Skywarp nudged him. No respond, he opened his lover's chest panel to reveal nothing. No light from the spark was glowing, and Skywarp knew in that moment, Jetfire was dead.


	14. Dreams

**Chapter 14**

**Dreams**

Onboard to the cruiser, they left the Quintesson's ship with the black hole savaging whatever was near. Optimus was the only one that looked desperately broken when Skywarp presented Jetfire to him. Blurr who came in last closed the entrance to received the sadden faces from everybody. He went off and ignored everyone as he sat alone on a corner of the room. Skywarp approached a table and set down his mate. With the expression of heartbreaking and anger, Skywarp managed to kept himself sane. He personally asked Wheeljack to check any possibility to revive his lover's life. The answer was no, and Skywarp already felt defeated. He no longer cared about Sideswipe's warning about the unstable black hole that grew bigger every second as it has the chance to destroy everything. He just wanted to die and join his lover's side.

"Skywarp, you can't blame yourself." Scavenger claimed as Skywarp ignored him completely.

Optimus stared off at the black hole that was coming closer and was all set to kill anything that gets its way. He looked at his left to spot Elita resting on a berth beside Jetfire. Unsure what had happened, he asked Sideswipe to explain that she had an extreme pain experience that was going on with her head so with her lack of strength, she fainted but also he ensured Optimus that Elita-One was alright that she is simply recharging, not hurt.

"Prime," Optimus flinched for a second as he turns around to see everyone frozen at their spots. With the voice calling his name, he recognized that voice.

"Elita…?" He called, he saw her walk up to him, take his hand and guide him towards Jetfire's side. With Skywarp beside them, Optimus realized no movement was happening; no sound, no, nothing, weird. "What happening Elita?" He asked his wife.

Elita looked at him, alive and very realist. "You know that I'm a Guardian right?" She asked him, Optimus said yes. She looked away at stared at the dead mech. "As like Jetfire, he was made to create life but I possessed the power of time." Optimus seemed confounded as he stared at the pink mech. "There's a high chance I can save him but I need your help."

"Okay what do you need?" Optimus questioned as Elita showed her right hand outward above Jetfire's body.

"Your connection with Jetfire, we need to seek his spark fragment buried deeply in his systems." Optimus was pleased as held Elita's left hand. Their eyes flashed into a scene which seems impossible.

On a field of plentiful flowers, Optimus realized a figure stood beyond a hill humming a tune like a lullaby with a blue clear sky above their heads. Optimus looked at Elita who nodded as both of them ran up to the figure. "Jetfire…?" Optimus called as the figure looked around and presented it self as a female. Her armor was pure like Jetfire's. Familiar designs as him as well and her eyes clear of the color of yellow. She carried a bundled in her arms as she looked at the strangers. "I'm sorry; we thought you were someone else." Optimus said.

"I know." She spoke looking down at her white bundle; she smiled and glanced up to them. "I also know who you are looking for." She gave out her bundle as Optimus accepted her gift. "Please take care of him." The wind blew as she turned to rust and later disappeared like dust.

"She's a ghost." Elita confirmed to Optimus. Optimus agreed as he opened the bundle to reveal a sparkling that looked just like Jetfire.

Their minds flashed once again this time on Cybertron in a city that was in flames. Quickly Optimus reminded that this was a dream from a horrible memory. Elita laid her hand on his shoulder, calming down his systems. Before them was a blue and red figure facing his back on one of his knees to a body that lay on the ground. The two approached him to see Jetfire was a youngling with a damaged head and immediately Optimus remembered his first meeting with Jetfire. The blue and red figure before them was Optimus himself. "Optimus that female before, do you think that she's..." Elita stopped herself realizing the situation around her. "Never mind you probably knew." Optimus looked at her.

"What is happening?" He asked as Elita confirmed her answer.

"We are in Jetfire's dream zone with his powers he managed to give us an opening to his zone and travel around it."

"That explains how we meet his mother from before."

Elita nodded. "That is right. Right now, he let us in to his memories."

The two looked on to the frozen scene of Optimus and Jetfire but slowly the frozen Optimus faded away. "What…?" Optimus replied as Elita as well looked confused until she realized something.

"Optimus take his place!" She cried as Optimus obeyed her command. Positioning his spot, the scene unfroze itself.

"Daddy…?" The young Jetfire spoke weakly, remembering his youthful armor, Optimus smiled. Slightly petting his helm afterwards he thought about Jetfire's current condition, it was possible this was the last moment he would see his adopted son alive as he slowly cried as he said.

"I'm here…"

As if that was the magic word, Jetfire's young figure grew his current size with his eyes staring at Optimus. Jetfire replied. "I'm sorry, dad." Optimus spooked as Jetfire faded away.

"No!" He cried as his boy completely disappeared from him into crystal fragments that floated upwards to space. Optimus shuddered as he was on his knees, hands covering his face. Elita also cried as well, she looked away ashamed to experience Optimus's worst nightmare. "He's gone…I can't believe it…he's completely gone…" Optimus murmured as Elita called for him.

"Prime," She said as Optimus looked up to her. She was looking out as Optimus followed her glaze.

There at close distance was Optimus's old friend. Slimmer orange, the individual smiled.

"Hello Prime, Elita. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Smokescreen…?" Optimus called as the figure nodded his head.

"You two are looking at the wrong place. If you want to revive Jetfire, you must find his spark fragment." He said to them.

"Where can we find it?" Elita questioned the spirit.

Smokescreen raises his fingers. "Earth," He snapped them as the scene changed, Optimus and Elita landed on a shallow water. Around them was pure nature galore except two mech in a middle of a battle. Optimus and Elita recognized them as Jetfire and Skywarp.

"What is this?" Elita questioned, unsure of this memory field.

"I believe his first time meeting Skywarp." As they watched the two brutally savaged each other with guns and a saber.

"Playing a little rough aren't they?" Elita recalled as Optimus shrugged his shoulders.

"They're boys." Optimus replied. The battle ended as Jetfire lay on the shallow water with Skywarp pointing his saber near his neck.

"I'm expecting more from you the next time we meet." Skywarp said as Jetfire smiled.

"You wouldn't be disappointed." Jetfire replied with a smile.

Suddenly the scene froze as Optimus and Elita walked up to them. "Do you think Skywarp has it?" Elita said as she circled around the violet and grey seeker.

"Why do you say that?" Optimus asked her as Elita stopped and looked at him onward with a bit of surprise.

"Because they're lovers, aren't they not?" Elita questioned.

"Indeed we are, like you two." Optimus and Elita flinched as they looked beyond Optimus's back. There stood their answer was Skywarp looking very fine.

"Skywarp, are you dead…?" Optimus questioned, Skywarp shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm just involved with Jetfire's dreams." Skywarp said then he raises his fist. "Here," He opened his hand revealing a blue sparking spark fragment floating above his palm. "I think you'll need it Prime. To save your son…" He swipes his hand away from the fragment as it quickly moved towards Optimus. As Optimus snatched it, Elita and he glanced upon Skywarp. "If you're wondering why I have it. It's because he gave it to me to exchange for mine."

The two only blinked to realize that they were back on the cruiser and everything was back to normal to them, time had unfrozen itself as Optimus and Elita seem aware of what's going on when they were beside Skywarp and front of them was the corpse of Jetfire.

Skywarp spooked as he realized their appearances. Optimus glanced to Elita as they both agreed. Revealing a spark in hand, everyone in the room was amazed. "Where in the primus you get that?" Skywarp asked.

Optimus smiled, "From you," As he handed the fragment to Skywarp, exchanging looks, Skywarp found the strong leadership skills within Prime's optics. "He told me that Jetfire gave this to him." There Skywarp understood what he must do. Facing his loved one, he opened his chest panel, touching his own spark fragment. He snapped a bit of it since he knew if he taken out the whole thing, he would have died. Skywarp flinched as he taken the small chuck from his own fragment and scratched it onto the spark fragment that Prime gave him.

"What are you doing Skywarp?" Wheeljack questioned as he watches him.

"If Jetfire personally gave me his spark that means I must exchange mine for his." Skywarp said as his fragment chucked dissolved into Jetfire's piece. "In reality that is impossible but maybe a bit of it would work." As Jetfire's fragment grew brighter, Skywarp brought it over above Jetfire's body.

"This is only belongs to you…" He swiped his hand away just like the dreamed Skywarp in Jetfire's head. Optimus and everyone watched with amazed looks upon their faces. The fragment shattered itself among Jetfire's armor sprinkling him with life. As the tiny lights faded within his body, Skywarp cringed. Suddenly Jetfire gasped with his eyes flickered opened. He sat up and scanned the room to everyone amazement and the experience of revival.

"Skywarp…?" Skywarp smiled widely as he came up to embraced him.

Everyone except Starscream in the room was relief. The ship rocked ruining the seeker and the flyer moment together alive as the black hole grew big enough to swallow a planet. Realizing the situation, Jetfire got up and stood by the exit. "I know what to do and I need your help, Optimus." He glanced towards his leader. They both went out to space, approaching the sucking organism.

"Jet Convey, Dad?" Jetfire recalled to Prime beside him.

Optimus nodded his head. "Of course, my boy…" Together they formed a combination of two personalities into one, calling him as Jet Convey. As the others waited inside the cruiser, they watched as Jet Convey calls beyond his energy pulling his Matrix in sight. A blast of light was shot towards the black hole, shrinking it quickly. Only the unstable force reverse the process as the blue light shoot back towards Jet Convey.

"No!" Elita cried as Jet Convey set up a force where the light could not pulse through him. Skywarp quickly went to the exit only Scavenger caught him and held him before he went out to his suicidal attempt.

"No! Let me go, they need our help!" Skywarp cried unwilling to watch lives lose their sparks. Starscream came up to Elita and shook her.

"Freeze time, Elita! I can help them!" He pleads as Elita entrusted with him and did what she was told. Time stop once again except Starscream and Elita was moving about.

"You…how did you know that I had powers?" She asked as Starscream moved towards the exit.

He smiled. "I was raised to be a G-Unit bodyguard."

Elita looked impressed. "You and Skywarp, I presumed?" They both looked at Skywarp held down by Scavenger and then left the cruiser.

"Yes but since our mentor died, our uncle took us in." Starscream said concealing Thrust's identify. "I was supposed to be apart of the security system that Alpha Q made up long time ago. Since then…a lot has changed."

"You remind me from a friend of mine but she died. Is it possible that she's you're…"

"Be quiet it. I don't want to talk about it." Starscream floated on towards the Matrix. "In situations like these, we must open the Matrix."

"But…if we did…you'll get hit if you stood in that position."

"Well it would be the first thing for everything." Starscream announced as Elita pulled herself away.

"You don't have to do this…" She replied as Starscream looked back to Jet Convey.

"It better to sacrifice one then two and plus it would be for the best…"

"Starscream…" Elita said beginning to feel unease. Starscream floated between Jet Convey and the Matrix as he pulled out his saber. Elita begin to have second thoughts. "No Starscream, don't!" She screamed as Starscream raise his saber and slashed between the Matrix armor revealing the ultimate energy within it. The light blinded Elita as everything went back to normal speed.

'Screamer…?' Jetfire thought after he spotted a glimpse of him in front of him, blasting the Matrix's power. "No, Starscream!" Jet Convey cried as everything turned very bright.

The Black Hole died as the blast hit back to it, and Jet Convey floated in zero gravity with Elita grabbing his hand and guided him too safely.

When Elita straighten out the story about Optimus and Starscream experience with time, the Autobots became remorseful about Starscream sacrifice since they couldn't find his body in space. Returning to Earth was a long one as Skywarp completely slipped into recharge with his head lying on Jetfire's lap. The flyer looked up at Wheeljack that gave him a body language of guilt. As the black mech walked away from Jetfire's view, Optimus sat down beside the flyer.

"How are you doing?" Optimus asked carefully as Jetfire glanced back to him.

It was same look that Jetfire had when he meet up with Scavenger about Smokescreen's death. If Scavenger had been there any longer, Jetfire couldn't have held it anymore. Without breaking out in front of Scavenger, Optimus remembered he watched Jetfire as he headed for his room. Behind that door, Optimus could hear him clearly that he was crying. Just like him, concealing their true emotions, Optimus could feel whatever Jetfire could feel. If he was hurt, he would be hurt. Even if there was no way that they were relatives, there was always a connection between a father and a son. That day on Cybertron where Alpha Q was on the hunt, Jetfire could have chosen to leave Optimus alone or Optimus avoiding the youngling but that day when they first met. Optimus felt something worth wild; they have combined into Jet Convey and more then that, they became a family.


	15. Epilogue: Beautiful Sky

**Epilogue**

**Beautiful Sky**

"The Lilium…?" Jetfire asked as he carried a brown chest-like box, when he first opened it he heard a musical tune that was familiar in his memories. Skywarp sat behind him at the place where they usually train. Upon the waterfall the light glitter the water like crystals as it collided down below. Skywarp pulled out his hand as Jetfire passed him the music box. Carefully examining the box, Skywarp smiled, he looked up towards the sky as Jetfire followed his glazed. "What is it?"

Skywarp slightly chuckled. "Oh nothing…" He looked down to the music box, he held and was reminded that this was Starscream's music box. The one he destroyed and now presented clean. "One thing for sure…he's still out there." Skywarp replied as he continued to stare the box. Jetfire then suddenly spread a smile.

"Hey Skywarp…" He said then his mate looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

Skywarp blushed, and choked. "Um…well…why you say that…?"

"Because I can, my beautiful Skywarp…" Jetfire chirped as he laid his hand on his.

Skywarp smiled as he drawn himself closer to him, indeed he loved this mech.

* * *

HOLY............I finished it!!!! XD


End file.
